The Consequences of War
by Star-Of-Hearts
Summary: Not DH compliant. War-time. Hermione, Ron, and Harry are spies. They go from place to place, and get information about Voldemort. The Dark Lord is planning something, and they have hundreds they need to save before he strikes. Dramione! Rating changed!
1. Intelligence Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if you doubt me, why would I be writing fan fiction if I was JK Rowling? Hmm?  
**

Chapter One

Intelligence

I ran along the grassy meadow, the dark cloak I used for cover billowing softly behind me. This information was too much. I finally had what we needed to put the scales in our favor, at least for one moment. I couldn't Apparate to where I was going, it was too risky. Voldemort controlled everything now. The Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, Gringotts. We got by with what we could, we would steal into Muggle stores in the middle of the night and grab what we needed. We stayed in houses of Muggles that were on vacation, and stayed only during the night. During the day we were busy getting information. Once a week we'd go back to Headquarters and share all that we had collected, after sorting through the useful and not so useful information. Times were hard, and we were the three most sought after wizards in the world.

The world belonged to Voldemort now. Nearly everywhere we went we had to change our appearance. Countless times I looked like a mix between Ginny and Harry, other times I looked like every other teenager on the street, pink hair, weird piercings and tattoos. I was thankful for magic and transfiguration. It was like that class was meant to help us in this our time of need. I glanced around as I reached an intersection and quickly looked over my shoulder. Good I was completely alone. Everything was dark and quiet and not a single thing moved. I ran across the street as fast as I could, on Muggle streets wearing dark clothing at night was not necessarily the best idea.

I reached the door of the house we had stayed at last night. No note saying we had relocated which was good, but a few lights were on. Harry and Ron never left the lights on, it was too dangerous. I cautiously knocked five times, three slow, two fast. A muffled voice came through the wooden door. "Who goes there?" I couldn't really tell who was on the other side of the door. I responded quickly with "Ruby." The door creaked open and an unruly mass of black hair could be seen through the crack. He narrowed his eyes suspicious as always. "Who told me about the Dragons?" I paused a second and thought back to 4th year when Harry had been forced into the Tri Wizard Tournament. "Hagrid." The door opened more and I was admitted into the house.

"For a minute there I was worried it wasn't you." Harry said glancing at me as we walked towards the middle of the house. There was a room that you couldn't see into unless you were inside the house and thats where all our information was kept. Safely in a room no one could reach. Once we were out of view of the windows, I put my wand to my temple and thought real hard and pulled out the memory. I slowly let it into a vial, labeled it and handed it to Harry to move onto the next. I had quite a bit of information, but Harry had a large number of vials ready for memory transference. There was another knock on the door and Harry quickly went to go see who was at the door.

I stayed and finished my memory copying. I labeled all the vials and found the one that I thought Harry needed to see. He finally came back with Ron following closely behind him. He also began filling vials with the silvery liquid of memories. Harry took the vial I handed to him, and immediately went into the Pensieve to watch it. After a few minutes, he came out smiling. "Hermione! That's such good news!" He said quickly writing it down and adding the vials name to a list of things we would give to the Order in a few days. Ron handed Harry a vial as well and Harry went into the pensieve again.

"It's a long memory. He'll be in there for awhile." Ron said shrugging as he labeled the last of his vials. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face. I smiled at him and put my hand on his shoulder, a signal of reassurance. He glanced at the vials near my hand and looked back at me.

"I met with the usual spies and they had some good information for me. The Dark Lord is planning some raid. They know about where some are hiding. They weren't sure whether it was us, or the Order. And then a few Muggles heard noises near one of their head quarters. And then a few sightings of the Dark Lord moving from place to place. But the most important one, the one Harry just watched, gives us information like we've never had before. Everything we thought we knew about Voldemort's mind set is completely off. Someone who lived near him told me that he constantly had a female companion coming in and out of his house a few years before his demise. He said that sometimes they would argue, but most of the time things were quiet. It leads us to believe that something happened between Voldemort and that woman that made him go crazy. The neighbor said that her visits stopped after awhile, and then Voldemort went crazy and became, well... Voldemort. Before that he had just been a strange man who kept to himself. Though he also said that he was rarely around in the first place." I added glancing to a window nearby. I glanced at Ron to gauge his reaction to this information and he nodded as if thinking about it.

"It seems like it would hold something, but until we figure out who that woman is, there's not much we can do with it. Is Harry gonna present it to the Order on Thursday?" I nodded to Ron as Harry came out of the Pensieve. He looked at Ron and gave a thumbs up.

"Ron just found something that might support the memory you gave me Hermione. This is a memory from someone else. A conversation with Voldemort about a year ago. He talks about some woman, and getting revenge on those who took them away. I have a feeling there was something more about that but the conversation was moved onto something different. Voldemort wasn't the one talking about the people though. It was one of his followers, inquiring upon something Voldemort had said years before then, and Voldemort moved on to a different subject. He didn't even dismiss it as something that was irrelevant. He just moved on to a different topic eager to get off of that conversation." Harry concluded looking from me to Ron. We both smiled and Harry added it to the list of final evidence.

"Alright, so we've stayed in this house a few days already. We should move to another location. Seeing as we've been pretty lucky with houses, just to keep people off our tails, we should probably camp out again. But not somewhere they would normally look for hiding wizards." I suggested. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both slightly doubtful of where a place like that might be. "I mean try a camp ground. You know where Muggles go camping? We'd blend right in, a couple of teens camping out, among a whole bunch of other people. If anyone does come to the camp site, we can blend right in no one'll know the difference. Plus we can limit our magic use, that way we aren't entirely dependent upon magic." Harry and Ron glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Its a good idea, and you're probably right about the magic use. If Voldemort has control over thee Ministry, he can probably track magic and if there's magic among a Muggle campsite that would be a tad bit suspicious." Harry nodded and Ron reluctantly agreed too. We then decided to move the next morning, and got to work on sorting out what information was good and what would be put on back burner until the time was right.

"Hermione, this spy you talked to earlier about the raid, do you think he might have some more information? I got a correspondence from Fred the other day, and he said that some people had been watching multiple Order hide outs and similar characters were checking out the safe houses where converted pure bloods were hiding. Perhaps Voldemort wants to kill all who betrayed him and is planning an attack on the pure bloods who escaped?" Ron asked shifting through papers of written letters and correspondence.

"I will look into that tomorrow. He told me that there was an important meeting tonight at their main head quarters and he would get more information there. So I'll have more information tomorrow. This is a little off topic but I'm going to book the site for tomorrow, what site should we get? One near the bathrooms or secluded from everything else?" I asked looking between the boys. They shrugged but both agreed that secluded would be better and walking to the bathroom, as dangerous as it was, was well worth the risk if it meant our plans and conversations wouldn't be over heard.

Harry found a letter from an anonymous person amidst all the maps and blue prints of pure blood homes. The letter talked about a person that no one could know about and how if the Dark Lord knew about her, everyone who was hiding her would be punished. Whoever wrote the letter implored that they take in this important person and hide her until the perfect moment came. Then they would be revealed to the Dark Lord and he would hopefully fall and his demise would be insight. Harry thought it was interesting and me and Ron agreed that he should present it to the Order on Thursday even if just as a point of interest.

"Perhaps the woman who went in and out of his house is still alive and she's prepared to take him down even if that means losing him forever. Perhaps she's his old lover who he thought was killed?" I said, Ron laughed and called me a hopeless romantic. "Funny Ron, weren't you crying just a few nights ago over the cruelty of mental disease as we watched the Notebook?" Ron stopped laughing and turned a bright shade of red.

"Your mother was quite right Ron, you look absolutely ravishing in maroon!" Harry said joining in on the fun. Ron glared at both of us and told us to go back to work. It was nearly 2 O'clock before we all decided it was time to go to sleep. Me and Ron would go out early tomorrow after packing our belongings and get a bit more information, and then once we were done, we would return and for the next day and a half we would work with Harry on finalizations of his presentation to the Order.

For nearly 3 months we had been running around the whole of England searching for information that would bring Voldemort down. We had already made a few presentations to the Order, information that would be helpful in raids and in fighting against him. They took every thing we could give them. Harry didn't dare step out of our hiding place. Ever. He was too well known and we had tried countless numbers of times to hide his scar, but none of it worked. Other than Polyjuice, there was no way we could get rid of his scar to hide him. We even tried a fake tattoo over the marking, but still it could be seen.

Plus Harry knew if he got caught sneaking around, if he slipped up even once, the whole wizarding world would be at stake. Without Harry we were lost. We already had accepted that there was only a matter of time before Voldemort would have complete control, but trust me that we tried our hardest to make sure that time was as far off as possible. Me and Ron were each quite good at getting information out of people. The Order normally made the connections with the spies for us. They told us where to meet them, and once we met with them, we would figure out a regular schedule to meet and would meet there and receive information.

I had a few spies giving me information, not as many as I would have liked to have, but still a good deal more than Voldemort thinks we have. The Order handles all the information once we give it to them. If they ever want us to do a follow up on some information, ours or not, they tell us at the presentation Harry gives. There have been a few occasions where they ask us to do a follow up on information that was absolutely valuable. And many of those follow ups have lead in good news. Me, Harry and Ron are valuable to the Order. We may not be working directly with the Order and following their orders on a daily basis, but we are a faction of them. Harry and Ron have jokingly called us the Rebel Force. They thought it would be cool to call ourselves that, especially after they first saw the Star Wars series. At least the original Trilogy.

And even though I'll scold them for it, saying that we are still apart of the Order, I kind of like it. Being a part of something called a Rebel Force makes you feel...well rebellious. Part of the Order gives you the feeling of 'bowing to the man' as Harry would say. As I lay in bed now, I imagined the future. A future where Voldemort still reigned, but we were slowly gaining power and fighting back. The Order had long ago been disbanded; all those associated with it were banished. I could imagine myself leading the new force against the dark side. I imagined myself the leader, speaking to my members, rallying them for a raid, for a fight.

_We are the Rebel Force. We have witnessed executions and murders and people running for their lives. We have seen death and blood and the tears of a grown man. We have seen our greatest heroes perish before us, and we have survived through it all. We have seen things that would make a strong man scream, and we stand strong! We are a force that will not be beaten or torn down. We are not weak and patient like our parents before us. We will not wait around for Voldemort to draw first blood. He has already drawn blood, but so have we. We have killed and murdered, we have sunk to the level of Voldemort! And we are finally gaining ground against his numbers. We are an entity, and Voldemort isn't sure what to do with us. We aren't biding our time and spying on him like the Order did. We aren't wasting time and lives, waiting for something to bend our way. We are the Rebel Force! We are young, we are strong, and we are the Future of our world! _

Yes, I could see it, as if it was clear as day. The future. No more spying, no more secret correspondence or secret names and pass codes. No more sneaking around in the dead of night. In the future, in my future we would be fighting, we would be raiding, and Voldemort would be losing. It was a beautiful thought, a beautiful future. And I couldn't wait for it to come. The Rebel Force will stand strong.

**A/N: Ok so, I'm trying something new. I'm gonna actually have like four chapters ahead of what I post and try to post weekly. A lot of other people are doing the same thing and it seems to be working well for them. :) Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	2. What News?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if you doubt me, why would I be writing fan fiction if I was JK Rowling? Hmm?**

**A/N: Thanks to Science-Fantasy93 for reviewing! My first review :D on this story at least! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2

What News?

It had been a few weeks since Harry gave his presentation with the reports of the woman I had found. The Order had asked us to do a follow up, and me and Ron scavenged around for more information on it. We received, as if on cue, with another anonymous letter. Same style of writing, same topic. We hoped it was the same guy. They told us of how they wanted to meet with us and give us some information not just about the person of importance from before but also about some strategies the Dark Lord was coming up with. We immediately responded to this, and we met with them the other day. They gave us some good news, mainly about the woman and a few things about his hideouts, but there was a bit of bad news. Harry was the one who met with them. He insisted on going. We managed to finally hide the scar with make up, and changed his appearance. The first time he'd been truly out and doing stuff in months.

When he returned to the apartment, our current place of address, he just told me gravely that he had news. I asked him, "What news?" But he just went to work on a report for the Order. I tried getting him to talk but he refused. He finally holed himself up in the bathroom with his report and didn't come out. I finally left, and was a little late to a meeting with one of my spies. We exchanged greetings and he gave me an update on some recent changes among the ranks, but nothing was really important. I then went to Flourish and Blotts and looked up any spells that we might need in the near future.

_Harry was acting strange this morning. He's never closed off about stuff. Especially not know that sharing information is all part of our job. How could he just say 'news,' and walk off? And he seemed to be writing that report pretty hurriedly. Perhaps its not just a report... maybe... _

I couldn't help but think the worst of this situation. This wasn't like Harry. But of course, Harry had a right to keep to himself about somethings. I mean he was Harry Potter, he requires some privacy after all, everyone does. I suddenly noticed how quickly time had flown by. It was already dark outside, and judging by the placement of the moon, Harry and Ron had expected me back a while ago.

I hurried to the apartment, eager to hear Harry's explanation, but when I got there all he said was 'News.' And walked away. I looked at Ron to see if Harry's disposition had changed for him and he shrugged and shook his head.

"Harry! What news? That's all you've said all day? Now what news did you hear from this anonymous person?" I asked him staring him straight in the eyes. Then I saw it. The way he looked at me, the way his eyes seemed to grow dark with sorrow, the way his mouth turned down, and his expression became worrisome. Something happened. Bad news. Very bad news had come with what little good news we had gotten.

"Voldemort knows where the Order is." Was all he could say at first. I looked between him and Ron, hoping to find something that would tell me what we were going to do. But I found nothing. They looked as confused and worried as I did.

"The Order? Which part?" Ron asked tentatively after a few moments. Harry looked up at us, his eyes tired and he looked as if in those few seconds he had aged a decade. I looked from Ron to Harry and I knew the answer.

"All of it." My worst fears confirmed. Voldemort had taken care and had found out where every faction was, where every small part hid, where every pure blood was hidden among the muggles and mudbloods.

"Harry. What do we do? How long do we have?" I asked Harry, putting my hand on top of his. He looked down at my hand and took it in his own. He patted my hand a motion that he hadn't done in awhile. The last time he did that...

"No... Harry you can't be serious. That will never work." I said looking at Harry, Ron was so confused he stared between the two of us, unsure of what was going on.

"Hermione there's nothing else we can do. There's nothing else I can do. The prophecy said only one shall live as the other dies. I must die, so that all of you may live. Its the only option we have. If I don't give myself up to Voldemort and come up with a plan to distract him from everyone else, the rest of the Order and the converted pure bloods can get away without being harmed. And you and Ron can get out too. Don't worry." Harry said, as if he was discussing the menu options for lunch.

"Are you absolutely bonkers?" Finally Ron had caught up with the conversation. "You can't do that! Harry, what part of sacrificing yourself sounds like a good idea?" He asked, his mouth wide open.

"The part where you all can escape and be free! I would rather die than see Hermione or Ginny or you prisoner to the wretched creep!" Harry said defiantly. I looked at Ron and rolled my eyes.

"We're helping you." We said in unison. Harry looked at us like we were the ones considering near suicide to save a few hundred people. Of course now that I put it that way it sounds like a slightly ok thing to do... no! I will not give in to this madness. Harry had no need to die. Absolutely no need!

"I am not going to put your lives in danger! You are going to get as far away from here as possible do you understand? I don't want to risk it." Harry said looking mainly at me. Harry was my best friend my brother nearly. He should know better than to think I'll leave him alone.

"Harry, we've been best mates since 1st year. And I've done some pretty stupid things, but this is out right idiotic. We are not leaving you to go die. I'm not deterring you from your path to suicide, I'm just saying, we three people we can distract them and give those escaping, thrice the amount of time they'd have with just you. I implore you to try a different route but if thats truly the only option you see open, I can understand that and I will stand by your side." Ron said clapping his hand to Harry's shoulder. Harry looked slightly less worried, and a bit relieved.

"We're your best friends Harry. Never doubt that." I said clasping his hand tightly.

"I never did."

And so we talked strategy. We talked how we could get into his head quarters, and trick all the Death Eaters into one place so we could distract them and get everyone to safety. We quickly packed up where we were currently lodged and relocated to the main head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix. For days we talked strategy with the Order's head strategist, and eventually a plan was formed. All Order members and pure blood converts were told to congregate at the main headquarters. A full three days before the raid, everyone associated with the Order, was at the main head quarters.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current leader of the Order told everyone our plan. Not the entirety of it, or even the details. Just when they would have a time frame to leave and escape to freedom outside the country. Kingsley told everyone that they had a limited amount of time to escape and should do so in a timely fashion. For those too young to Apparate Kingsley would provide a means of getting out of the country that would be quick and easy.

All the families and individuals were told the risks they would be taking if they fled the country. They were told what would happen if they were caught. They all still agreed to leave. I looked around at the frightened people learning of their escape plan. They had a right to be scared. How could they trust their lives in the hands of three just barely of age wizards? Who in their right mind would trust us? Hermione knew deep down inside it was because of Harry. Something about him instilled hope and inspiration in the hearts of these people. They loved him and they trusted him as well.

I looked around at everyone, and I knew that things were going to be so much different in a few days. If all went well, Harry wasn't going to die, he would survive and lead the new front against Voldemort and his followers. However if it all went as planned, and perfectly as planned, Voldemort would be dead, and his followers disheartened and disbanded. But even I knew that was a hopeful chance. And a long shot.

Kingsley, after making sure everyone knew what to do, went to his private quarters and asked the three of us to join him. We followed him in and closed the door behind us. He took a deep breath and turned to look at us. His eyes were full of worry and sorrow. "Do you know what you are getting into?" He asked us, his hand rubbing his forehead. We all looked at each other, confused at what he meant. We nodded, in near unison. He sighed and sat down at his desk.

"This is extremely risky. Is there any possible way I could change your mind? This is too risky, much too risky for you three kids to attempt to do. You are barely of age and you're attempting to over throw Voldemort and everything he's done. I know that you've been doing this since your 1st year in Hogwarts, but... don't you think it's too dangerous to risk your lives?" Kingsley asked us. I couldn't believe he was asking this of us. He wanted us to stop this attack on Voldemort and play it safe. But we all knew that if we wanted to win, we couldn't play it safe.

"We can't... we won't play it safe if thats what you're asking. We won't win if we play it safe, and if we plan on gaining freedom we need to fight hard and take risks. There's nothing you can do or say to stop this. We need to do this. We need to fight or we'll lost everything we've worked for. I'm sorry Kingsley." Harry said, looking Kingsley straight in the face. Kingsley nodded and dismissed us. I looked at Harry who was sad at having defied his leader but I knew Harry. He wasn't going to let someone tell him he couldn't take his revenge on his parent's killer.

We had three days until the attack. And knowing Harry, he was going to spend all three of those days cementing and going over every detail. This was the most important thing to him, and he wasn't going to mess it up. Ron was just as dedicated to the cause as Harry was. But I couldn't bear to sit around and talk about something that might go terribly wrong and end up killing us all. I walked throughout the head quarters looking for something, anything to get my mind off the attack. I found something interesting. A book on the Malfoys. Might as well read up on them. They'll either be crawling to us for help, or I'll be prisoner to them. Might as well know who and what I'm dealing with. Right? I fell asleep the night before the attack feeling... almost ready. I knew that what we were getting into would take a little courage to get through, but I knew we had done all we could to prepare for this. We knew what we were doing.

During the night I tossed and turned and was in a sort of half trance-like state. I was having dreams without actually being asleep. It was strange. Something made me wake up. Something was out of order. Something was not right. It was cold and dark outside when I woke up. The moon still shone in the night sky, a silver glow illuminating everything just outside my window. I looked out and saw a lone figure just standing there, looking straight up at me. The way they looked, the way they appeared down there on the street, it was like they were looking straight at me, like they had been waiting for me to appear for awhile. A slight movement was acknowledgement that they saw me. I don't know how long I stood there, watching whoever was watching me, but however long it was, a light outside turned on for some bizarre reason. When the light appeared whoever it was turned and ran. But I had seen something that frightened me a little. A small flash of white blonde hair.

**A/N: So I updated early in honor of the release of the 7th movie! :D I saw it at Midnight and it was AMAZING! If you haven't seen, watch it! The best of the Potter films yet :) I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be MUUUCH bigger and it'll be nearly a week til I update. **


	3. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if you doubt me, why would I be writing fan fiction if I was JK Rowling? Hmm?**

**A/N: Soo sorry that I didn't update on Wednesday/Thursday last week but the chapter didn't feel right. It still doesn't but I decided nearly two weeks had been long enough.  
**

Chapter 3

The Attack

I went down to breakfast, a little more tired than I had wanted to be, but still it was better than not having slept at all. After seeing... well, whatever that was last night, I couldn't go to sleep but stay up thinking of all the reasons someone might have been staring at my window waiting for me to appear. Did they want to warn me about something? Were they spying on me? What purpose did they have for standing out side my window at that time of night? I couldn't help but ponder over all of that, and I nearly didn't hear it when Ron yelled at me to pass the syrup.

I chucked the syrup at him and told him the usual, "How can you eat at a time like this Ronald? You're absolutely disgusting." But without the normal vigor and spirit as normal. Harry and Ron noticed how distracted I was from my normal attitude and they definitely were worried.

"Are you ok Hermione? What's wrong? Are you getting worried about tonight? Don't worry we have everything planned out perfectly." Harry and Ron said a mixture of all these over the course of 5 minutes. I looked at them and nearly laughed.

"I had a weird dream and I was thinking about it. I'm not worried, trust me." I said reassuring them, they looked at me for a few minutes and then after deciding I was fine, went back to scarfing down as much food as they could. Who knew how long it would be before our next meal? I didn't want to think about how quickly time had passed. It seemed like a just last year I was trying on my first Hogwarts robe, and not even a month ago I was explaining to Harry and Ron how stupid they were being for trusting a book that had mysterious writings in it. And just a few days ago, Bill and Fleur had gotten married. But in reality it had been nearly 8 years since I first tried on a robe, nearly 2 years since I was scolding Harry and Ron for using that stupid book, and a year ago that Bill and Fleur's marriage had taken place. And now here we were, standing on the threshold of a new world.

A world where we would either flourish and bring about a new age, or one where we would become outlaws, and rebels and be hunted down wherever we went. I wasn't about to predict which world we would find ourselves after tonight, and I didn't really want to know. I hoped for the best, and prayed to whoever that we would get the best of our fates tonight. I put no faith in a certain outcome, it was illogical to hope for one outcome, cause then there would be more grief than if I had not hoped for a certain outcome.

I listened as Harry and Ron went over cemented details and told me everything I was supposed to do. By the time we left four hours later I was completely informed on the plan. We were going to make our way over to Malfoy Manor, where it was rumored that Voldemort was staying for the time being. We hid out there for a little bit, watching the house like a predator stalks his prey. Harry and Ron used pieces of magical paper to communicate with one another and occasionally with me, but for the most part, I was watching the windows. I was looking for that face that had watched and waited for me. We waited for nearly an hour, watching, waiting, and deciding. Suddenly, it seemed that everyone was inside, all the Death Eaters, and all Voldemort's followers, and the rotten evil bastard himself. I looked inside and saw what I had waited for. There was a figure, seeming to look straight at me through one of the windows. He made the same motion as this morning, the acknowledgement of our seeing each other. And then he turned away, and did not look over his shoulder again. So we both knew the other was there. But he didn't seem to say anything or point over to us. I used Legilimens and saw what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking betrayal. And I really hope that at no point did he ever think to betray us. Did he even truly know we were here? Had I just imagined that little wave? I couldn't tell, but Harry and Ron were ready to attack.

We silently locked the doors and sealed the windows and other ways out. We turned off all the lights, and everything was dark. Inside and out seemed completely dead, empty. For a second, everything was silent, the house, the world, everything seemed to hold it's breath like that last moment on a roller coaster after you've gone up the big hill and your about to go downwards, and make that stomach twisting fall down. Everything was silent, and it was slightly disturbing.

Then screaming, yelling, curses being thrown, hexes were shouted. Me and Ron held the boundary, unfortunately killing any who happened to make it through. We turned off the lights so no one would see who got out, and what happened to them. Harry had somehow made it in and was silently killing people from the inside out. Something about this seemed too...easy. Like things were happening much easier than they should have. For a moment I enjoyed it. We were winning! But after thinking about it, things would have been more believable if we had had more trouble.

But I didn't think on it too much, they started coming out faster and it took all my mind to stop them from attacking me, as I killed all that fled. I would never admit it, not to anyone at all, that I somehow wished that at least the younger Malfoy would have the sense to stay inside. The moment I thought it, I knew it was blasphemy. How could I care for the younger Malfoy? What purpose would serve me in caring for his well being when it was my life on the line?

Eventually things were looking pretty good, but then something turned the tables, the Death Eaters came out. Fully masked and covered and for a moment I was truly scared. They started throwing hexes at me and Ron, and we threw some right back at them. We blocked and shielded and tried our hardest to get through their shields. I had gotten a few. I didn't care who I hit, as long as I was alive at the end of this, I was fine. Inside something was happening. The lights were on again and all the Death Eaters kept looking over their shoulder trying to see in. Thats how me and Ron got our advantage. Whenever they looked over their shoulder, we would fire a killing curse and down they'd go and the next one would come to the front.

I noticed that they were very distracted. Something inside was taking all their attention. I couldn't help but wonder what was so interesting inside? A Death Eater flew at me, curses flying everywhere. This could be none but the infamous Bellatrix, oh how I hated her. She took a leap at me again, and without even missing a beat, I fired a curse at her and she went flying backwards. She was unconscious on the ground and wasn't moving. I moved on to the next victim, taking my time and being careful. But suddenly things were black. I distantly heard shouting and fighting, but I couldn't separate voice from voice. And I saw shadows forming at the edges of my vision, but I couldn't see anything. A heard Ron shout, but he kept fighting, and shortly all was gone. I fell from consciousness.

I awoke in a strange place, even when I'd been captured before I had never been taken to this place. I could barely move without feeling pain, I moved my head as much as I could without screaming and saw that Ron was nearby, and the remaining Death Eaters too. And then there was Voldemort. My breath froze in my throat, and I had never actually seen him. Harry fought him alone down in the dungeons while he was getting the Sorcerer's Stone, he was the one who fought him after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and it was Harry who now stood nobly and proud in front of him, or at least I think it was. I still could not see as well as I wanted to, things were fuzzy and dark. But I was pretty sure it was Harry, even if it wasn't, I was fearful for Harry. Sure we had planned on taking Voldemort out during this, but we had never expected him to have back up, and for either me or Ron to be down. I think I saw Harry and Voldemort exchange some communication probably talking about what had happened recently and about Harry's choice in friends. I started getting feeling back in my limbs, and could feel the ropes tying my hands together and the rope around my knees. I rolled over slightly noticing Ron was laying not too far away, unconscious. I took in my surroundings as soon as my vision returned to normal. We were probably in the Dining Hall, or possibly a parlor or drawing room. It was a pretty large room, and everyone's attention was focused on Harry and Voldemort. All except for one set of eyes. I couldn't tell who it was, but I could feel eyes staring at me. Cold unfeeling eyes, without any hatred.

Harry's Point of View

**A/N: I know this is odd, but I really want to do this from Harry's point of view just right now at least. **

We circled each other, his red eyes staring at me with disdain and menace. I glanced over to where I had seen Hermione and Ron unconscious moments ago, making sure they weren't being harmed. His nose slits flared a little, and his mouth curled into the closest thing to a grin he could get. "Looking for your beloved Mudblood, Potter? Don't worry we'll deal with her as she should be dealt with." He nodded to Bellatrix who grinned happily and raced towards Hermione who's head was barely up and watching the scene. She knocked Hermione out and dragged her off to some room that I couldn't see.

I yelled and sent a curse toward him, not really sure what I had just sent his way. And so we began to duel, him throwing the killing curse around, and me dodging and working my way around him. Things were scary. I threw spell after spell, curse after curse. Trying my hardest to hit him at least once, at least injure him somewhat. For awhile, neither of us got around the others defenses.

I finally got the upper hand when I flew a hex at a Death Eater, and his appearance made Voldemort pause for a second. I got a hit in, but that was a bad mistake. After that Voldemort started using curses and spells that were definitely the Dark Arts. I did nothing but block. For some of the spells even a shield wouldn't stop them. My arms were covered with welts and bruises and cuts by the time we stopped firing curses at each other. We stared at each for nearly ten minutes straight. Calculating how good of a chance we both had. My chances weren't as great as they would be with someone else, and his chances were much better than mine. I was nearly desperate, fearful you might say. I kept eye contact making sure that nothing would distract me. I was crouched down near the ground, keeping a steady stance and keeping enough weight to be light on my feet.

I accidentally look over and saw Malfoy, the younger one, staring at me. His mouth was open and his eyes looked worried. I couldn't decipher exactly what his facial expression read, but I knew the worry wasn't toward Voldemort. He noticed me looking at him and stared me straight in the eye. I don't know why but we seemed to make a connection. Not the connection me and Voldemort had made when our wands connected, no, something... different. It was odd. It was almost like we were communicating. Except, nothing was said, and no messages were passed. It was momentary and was gone as quick as it had come, but it had been there. I knew that for sure.

I was about ready to make another move when I heard it. A sound that stopped me in my tracks and made my insides churn and boil. It was a scream. A blood curdling, pain filled, female scream. It was Hermione. I wanted to rush to her, to make the screaming stop, to make that pain go away. I could barely take it! That was when the Dark Lord made his move. I felt myself falling on my back, but I couldn't move. Not really. He walked over and stood on top of me and looked me in the eye.

"Harry Potter. Everyone thought you were going to be their hero. Everyone thought you were going to save them from the evils of the terrible Lord Voldemort. Everyone will be so disappointed that you rushed into things so fast and got yourself killed. Too bad your little mudblood won't be as lucky as you. She gets to stay alive. And don't worry, we'll take excellent care of her. As for your friend Weasley... WHERE DID HE GO?" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Ron apparently had disappeared and no one had been watching him. I wasn't concerned with where Ronald went, he normally skipped out when things got a bit hairy. But Hermione was in pain and Ron was gone. I didn't believe my ears when I heard that.

"You stupid creatures! How come you weren't watching him! Idiots!" Voldemort sounded furious and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. He glared down at me, those big red eyes fuming and disgusted at the very sight of me. "Never mind that Potter. The Weasel has escaped and it appears your mudblood is a bit stronger than anticipated. No matter. You're still going to die. Even if your friends remain alive and well. At least as well as they can be in our care. Don't worry Potter, the young Mr. Malfoy will take very good care of Miss Granger. He'll see to that, won't you Draco?" Voldemort turned to look at Malfoy here who put on a grin and nodded. I wanted to kick him where the sun never shone. That slimy git!

Voldemort looked at me, disappointed that I showed no fight, but then he remembered the spell, and removed it. I was fighting as hard as I could. Even if I didn't kill Voldemort it would at least be nice to kick Malfoy. But Voldemort had me pinned down. I wasn't going anywhere. "Ah, that's much better! Let's see, what do we do next? Ah yes! Kill Harry Potter!" A large scream rose up from the crowd. They wanted to torture me before he killed me. And Voldemort very well knew what the scream meant. "Don't fret! We'll have fun with Potter's mudblood and blood traitor friends in due time. Don't worry. But Potter needs all his strength, or the kill won't be worth it. This will be just like your fourth year Harry, get on your feet and let me kill you like a true man. Let me kill you while you stand brave, like your father." Voldemort said and removed whatever was restraining me to the floor. I got up and stood in front of him a few paces away. He pointed his wand at me and asked quietly if I was prepared to go. I nodded and saw the flash of green light.

I'm not sure what I had been expecting. To feel cold? To feel the darkness taking me away? To see a column of light accept me into heaven? I saw and felt none of these. It would have been nice though. Very nice. All I saw, was darkness. All I felt was nothing. Just simple nothingness. I was dead.

3rd Person

"He is dead." It was simple as that. Voldemort felt nothing for the death of his mortal enemy. He didn't even care to play with this dead body in front of him. Normally he excited in throwing the body around in front of people they knew, to drive the devastation more closely into their mind. But the Blood traitor had disappeared, and the Mudblood was being tortured into giving us whatever information she had. But even if they had still remained in the room, it wouldn't have mattered. Harry was dead. That witless ignorant child was dead, and nothing stood in Voldemort's way. He felt... powerful.

"Bellatrix." It was a mere whisper but he knew that she would have heard him. A minute later and Bellatrix came gliding through the room, she looked at him awaiting orders. "The Mudblood. Let's allow whoever wishes to, to visit her in the dungeons. Perhaps that is where her place in this new world shall be." Voldemort turned and walked down a hall way nearby, his robes billowing after him. His maniacal laugh could be heard echoing through the hall as he walked. A number of Death Eaters looked around, their eyes evil and full of disgusting thoughts. Bellatrix led the first 'visitors' to where the dungeon in question was. She walked in before the first visitor.

"Oh Mudblood! I've got some good news for you! The Dark Lord has found a use for you after all. You'll be receiving visitors for quite some time. I won't say what they'll be doing with you, cause to be honest, some of them I'm not entirely sure what their likes are." Her voice dripped with hatred and disgust. She walked out and allowed the first one in. She closed the door behind him, and within a few seconds, screams and whimpers could be heard from the dungeon.

Draco Malfoy stood outside of the doors, though he wasn't in line. He was bringing food to the other prisoner's. But the moment the doors closed, Draco wanted to kill any guy who was in there. He was tired of being on this side. He was tired of murdering muggle borns, raping any girls that came their way, scheming against people he'd grown up with, and catching spies that were doing the right thing. He couldn't do this anymore. To be honest, he hadn't been doing this for a long time. Draco walked past the door, using all his strength to not beat the door down and kill the Death Eater inside. He hated not knowing what was going on behind that door. But the moment the Dark Lord left with all of his lackies, Granger would remain here. Safe under his watch.


	4. The Dungeon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if you doubt me, why would I be writing fan fiction if I was JK Rowling? Hmm?**

**A/N: Ok, so this is actually the very first chapter I wrote for this story. Hope you enjoy it! I really loved writing it. It may seem a bit off, but I explain it all soon :). REVIEW PLEASE! I already have chapters written but please review or I won't update :)**

**Now without further adieu, the newest chapter!**

Chapter Four

The Dungeon

The war. What a pivotal period in the history of the Wizarding world. So many people fighting for what they believe in, so much time spent killing and hiding and worrying. And all for what? Harry was dead, Ron was nowhere to be found, I was stuck in a dungeon hoping that the end would come quickly. I didn't know who else was dead. Ginny? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Where were they? Had they escaped in time? Things had never looked good for the Order during the Second War. We didn't have quite as many on our side as Voldemort did. I knew it would be a long shot to beat him this time, we all did. The only thing that saved us even a tiny bit was the sacrifice on Harry's part. He knew that giving himself up would give everyone a little bit more time to escape and find refuge somewhere else.

Me and Ron stayed behind as well. Even though Harry was furious that we weren't leaving, we had refused to leave his side since 1st year, we wouldn't do so now. Not entirely anyway. Me and Ron had distracted the Death Eaters and other fighters on Voldemort's side, so that Harry could go in and draw attention away from everyone on our side. It worked well enough, I hope. Unfortunately, I had been knocked out halfway through the raid, and taken prisoner. When I woke up it was a few moments before I was taken downstairs to a cellar where Bellatrix tortured me. She dragged a knife along the inside of my arm; it left a deep cut, along the length of my arm and left a fine scar. She then moved to my other arm. She slowly dragged the knife across my arm, but this time she wrote the word _Mudblood._ I couldn't take it. I screamed, for what felt like hours. The pain was never ending, it felt like my arms were on fire. Bellatrix laughed the entire time. Something shifted in the cellar. She tied me up to a chair and disappeared.

Nearly 30 minutes later she returned, with a malicious grin on her face. She looked as if she had had the best news of her life. But from the sounds that had come from the floors above me, I thought everything had gone well. Things had been silent, a few muffled voices, but soon I heard feet shuffling and my ceiling gave a near groan as more weight was piled on top of it. I knew that everyone was either staring at Harry's body, or Voldemort's body.

She looked at me with a terrible grin, the cellar doors closed behind her. "You are going to have so much fun!" She said quietly next to me. Then she spoke louder, turning her head slightly towards the door, "Oh Mudblood! I've got some good news for you! The Dark Lord has found a use for you after all. You'll be receiving visitors for quite some time. I won't say what they'll be doing with you, cause to be honest, some of them I'm not entirely sure what their likes are." Bellatrix looked at me again, and beckoned the first 'visitor' in. I wanted to scream, to cry out, to curse him, and Bellatrix, and Voldemort, but when Bellatrix had left the first time she put me under a Silencing Charm. I was completely helpless. The Death Eater advanced towards me, his toothy grin showing missing teeth, and his eyes... oh his eyes made me fear for my life. I refuse to talk about what happened over the next... 12? 24? maybe 36 hours? I don't know how long I spent in that dungeon, how long I was... it'll take me years to forget all that happened there. I'll never forget. Not completely. I can only hope that someone'll lift that memory from me. And now here I am, captor to God knows who and alone. My best friend gone, my other best friend dead, all my schoolmates dead or safe in some foreign country. Things were never going to be the same.

I looked around at the depressing dungeon I would probably call my home. It was dark, and damp. And had an air about it that let you know the people who lived above you were rich, and better than you. I could tell even by the dungeon that I was in Malfoy Manor. How had it come to this? I was a captive of the Malfoy's and who knew how long I would be there, how long I'd been there already, and what would happen to me. I slumped against the stone wall and felt the hot tears sliding down my cheeks. How could I have gotten myself into this? I had been a quiet intelligent girl who loved learning and was thrilled when I was told I was a witch. I knew what a privilege it was to have these powers and I vowed to never abuse them. I had studied and gotten good marks in Hogwarts. I made friends and had fun in my 6 years. But now I was captive of a dark wizard because of my association with Harry Potter, because I was muggle born, because I fought against him. And I had no idea what lay in store for me. When I got my letter I was so happy and I wanted nothing more than to prove I deserved these powers. And what happened? I was now paying the price.

I felt myself grow angry and I cursed the day I met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I cursed them, and I cursed Hogwarts for bringing me close to them. If I had been just distant class mates with them, like any smart person would have done, I wouldn't be in this mess! I would be in Australia with my parents, away from the war, away from Voldemort and away from captivity! I would be free, I would be happy with what I had, and I wouldn't be worrying about whether I had saved as many lives as I was expected to, I wouldn't worry about whether the Order was still strong enough to get me out. I cursed the day I my letter came because that day started a chain reaction that got me into this mess. And then I was angry at myself. I had spent the last 6 years having the time of my life. What would I have done without Ron or Harry? They were my best friends, my brothers. How could I hate them? I started to cry freely, my head between my hands. I brought my knees up and hugged them close to my chest, and I prayed to God, to Zeus, Jupiter, Ra, whatever was up there to take my life and take it quick. Without my best friends what would I do? I was never getting out of here anyway, and it would be a useless waste of the Death Eaters resources to keep me alive. It was in everyone's best interest if I just died.

"You don't have to die." The voice was sudden, and so quiet I barely heard it. My head shot up and I looked around the dungeon. Apparently I wasn't alone. Who else could be here? I got up slowly, slowly trying out the floor and started to look around the dungeon. I finally saw her, a small girl around my age sitting in a corner, stretched out as if she made frequent visits to this place. She smiled at me and handed me a handkerchief to wipe my eyes with. I took the handkerchief gingerly and quickly wiped away my tears and other such things on my face before handing it back to her.

"I'm Desdemona by the way. Desdemona Miles. But you can call me Dezi." She held out her hand for me to take, but I was still shaky from all that had happened and wasn't sure about her. She retracted her hand and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, this is probably real rough for you." She said quietly, probably not wanting to bring attention to the dungeon. She looked like she'd been here a while and knew what the deal with this place was. I nodded and was about to speak before a noise above distracted me and caught my attention. My head swiveled in the direction of the noise, and I calculated whether the noise was coming or going. Dezi obviously was doing the same as she quickly said, "Going. Don't worry, they usually don't bother you too much on the first day. They want you to think like you'll die down here after a few days. Really, once the Dark Lord leaves, they'll bring you upstairs and you'll live with them as long as you're good." Dezi said reassuringly. Oh yes, cause living with the Malfoy's is reassuring. But it would be better than living down here.

"Have you been here long?" I asked, it seemed like a question you would know by the way she acted, but you could never be too sure. Plus the way she answered would help me gauge how good an ally she'd be. Whether it would be worth it to get her on my side. She shrugged and coughed a little to the side, her cheeks coloring a little.

"About, a year or so. I have a complicated history, and as long as the Dark Lord don't know about me, we're all much better off." She said shrugging her shoulders and examining her nails. She suddenly shrunk away and told me to go back to where I was before. Then I heard what sounded like someone coming into the dungeon. I raced to the other side, where I had been sitting not too long ago. I assumed the crying position from before, knees hugged close to my chest, head buried deep in my legs. I heard a door creak open and a small sliver of light invaded the dark dungeon, and foot steps entered slowly in. I chanced a quick glance towards where Dezi was hiding, she was perfectly in the shadows. I guess she most definitely wasn't supposed to be here. I looked up at whoever had invaded the dungeon and saw Malfoy. That slimy git would get what was coming to him if he closed that door. I nearly willed the door to close, but I guess his will was much stronger than mine. It would be, he had just won the war, and I was a lonely prisoner waiting for my dark fate.

"Granger?" He sounded surprised. I looked up at him, I was too shocked to glare. He didn't know I was here? He hadn't come to torment me and bring the horrid news of Harry's demise? He walked towards me and held out his hand, as if to help me up. I took it confused as to what he was doing, and to what I was doing. Once I was standing up, he looked me over and muttered a few things under his breath. I had no desire to guess at what it was. He wrapped his arm around my back to help keep me steady. I didn't need it, but he didn't know that. He then jerked his head to the door and suddenly Dezi appeared from the shadows and followed us out the door. Malfoy led us through the Manor keeping to dark passage ways and secret tunnels.

"So by the way that you're taking us I'm guessing the Lord is still in the house." Dezi whispered to Malfoy as we walked along another dark hallway. He nodded and looked over his shoulder quickly before speaking.

"Yes he is still here, but I am in charge of you until he leaves. And I am not going to let you starve or get sick." Malfoy whispered fearlessly back to Dezi. I looked at him as we walked, and saw up close how good looking he is. He had a strong jaw and flawless skin, his eyes were a light shade of grey and his mouth was perfectly proportionate to all the other features on his face. But there was something in the way that he had spoken that was... different. As if he cared. I looked at Malfoy again and he was staring back down at me. I didn't blush or turn away, why should I? I wasn't ashamed. I couldn't understand why he would care about Dezi and I. Apparently he saw the confusion in my eyes, "I'm not quite the person you've assumed me to be," was all he said.

Dezi looked between the two of us, "You know each other?" She asked innocently. Malfoy nodded and explained to her that we were Hogwarts class mates and had known each other for 7 years. He even shared a few stories of our encounters with her. We finally reached a room that was furnished in silver and green. It was beautiful. Everything was antiquities and the bed was huge. There were at least two doors on two of the walls, and on the third wall was a beautiful set of double wooden doors probably leading out into the main hallway. We had just come from one of the doors across from the large bed. Malfoy led me over to an ornate wooden desk, pulling the chair out for me to sit on. He and Dezi disappeared into the door next to the one we had just come out of. They were gone for only a short amount of time, when they reappeared with food. Malfoy set a small tray of food in front of me and Dezi sat down on the floor with her own food and for awhile everything was silent. Malfoy roamed about the room, fixing minor things that no one else would have noticed and putting spells and jinxes on the room so no one would find it. He really was in charge of us, and he was taking it quite seriously.

"So, Malfoy, what exactly is going on here?" I asked him when he finally stopped moving about. He looked over his shoulder at me and then looked away, his face hardened. He sat a few moments in silence staring at the bed in front of him.

"The Dark Lord wants to keep prisoners here at Malfoy Manor. However my mother and father never enjoyed being the Dark Lord's servants. And they hate how he had his head quarters here for awhile. He finally moved head quarters to the Notts' home, and ours is just the dungeon. Once the Dark Lord leaves, the prisoners are free to roam around the house. When he returns for his monthly visits, they all pile into the dungeon again and stay there until he leaves. Unfortunately, because of Potter's attack on the Dark Lord, Dezi and the other prisoners were forced to stay down longer than normal. All morning I've been carting the prisoner's through secret passages and hiding them in rooms throughout the house. But if he's still here by midnight, I'll have to bring you back. And depending how long he stays, I'll be bringing you in and out of the dungeon regularly." Malfoy finished. I stared at the ground for a few minutes, shocked at the generosity of the Malfoy's. Another short period passed where not a word was said in the room.

As if out of nowhere a small noise came from Malfoy's wrist watch and he glanced at it quickly before excusing himself and leaving through the very door he had led me and Dezi through not 10 minutes ago. I looked at Dezi as if she would add more to our current situation. She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. I'm guessing he had more prisoners to cart to another room. When I was finished with my food I took a turn about the room, and explored the other three doors in the room. One led to a large closet filled already with clothes that looked like they would fit perfectly on me and Dezi, the second door was a bathroom. It had a pool sized bath and multiple toilets. The room was very well equipped to fit multiple people inside it at any one time. The third was the kitchen, it had two house elves in it, both of which bowed to me and introduced themselves as Lizzy and Libby. And the fourth was the door to the secret hallway through which Malfoy was secretly carting prisoners to more comfortable places right under the nose of the most powerful wizard since Dumbledore.

I could feel Dezi's eyes on me the whole time I explored the room. I turned around and made eye contact with her. She smiled a little from her spot on the floor. I finally decided to just ask the question.

"Why can't the Dark Lord know about you?" I have no idea to this day when I started calling him the Dark Lord, but it made no sense to call him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and it seemed a bad idea to call him Voldemort. And I certainly wasn't going to start calling him Tom, so Dark Lord seemed to be the best option in present company. She smiled a kind of half smile at me and her eyes unfocused a little.

"Because if the Dark Lord knew about me any who knew me would be tortured and brutally murdered."


	5. Around the Manor

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I hadn't finished chapter 6 and I didn't want to update until I had at least a one chapter buffer. So I'll hopefully update around Christmas. Not sure. Chapters 7-9 will be relatively easy to write. :) Enjoy in case i don't update before the end of the week! Happy holidays! Dezi won't really be a big character until the later chapters. Around double digits and what not. :) just letting you know!  
**

Chapter 5

The Manor

I was so grateful of what the Malfoy's were doing, but I just didn't understand it. I couldn't help but hate Malfoy, and something in his eyes made me really not care if I hated him or not. I still remember how a year ago, I had been inside one of the rooms downstairs, screaming in pain as Bella carved into me. Nearly a year ago I had suffered right there in front of the whole Malfoy Family and Draco just stood there watching, how could I not have hatred for him? I walked around Malfoy's house, his castle that when all the Death Eaters, and Voldemort and his parents left, was all to himself. Oh how envied him sometimes!

And this was good for me, because then no one would really pay attention to me, and I could take notes. Who knew how long I'd be here, or how long it would be before someone came to rescue me. I knew that taking notes and passing on the information to the Order would be the best idea. Perhaps if I was sneaky enough I could pass notes and messages to the Order regularly from here and never be caught. It would require quite a bit of meticulous planning and extra research on my part, but I was Hermione Granger, and was no doubt up to a challenge like this. I had magicked a beautiful notebook, with a deep red cover and a gold binding. It was beautiful. And that was where my notes remained. I walked around the house, having already written down what I knew so far. Now I walked around trying to remember anything that a Death Eater had said too loudly about some plan or something I had overheard while eating breakfast the other day. There were a few things already; dates, times of attacks, locations of places of interest. This was already turning out to be better than I thought it was going to be.

I walked around the house finding the little things that were small but necessary to the plans. I had no idea what the Order would want in the first place and my correspondence for awhile would just be letters and notes. If they wanted something extra special they would tell me in a reply, hopefully. But until then I took down what I could and made sure I had everything. It wasn't until I was almost done taking note of my third day here, when I remembered why I ended up here in the first place. Our mission had been to save all the families the Order had been protecting and the Order members themselves. I had no idea where they were, or how to reach them. These notes would go to no one until I had someone, somewhere to send them to.

I looked around at the place that was to be my home for who knew how long? I guess I could try to live here. Maybe if I got Malfoy on my side I could... no, wouldn't that just be absolutely horrid. I could never do that to him, plus it might be dangerous for him. I was currently on the top most floor, exploring bed rooms and the hall up here, and I'd already looked about outside. I wanted to go down into the library, the study, the dining hall. But I still had rooms to explore. The Death Eaters had left three days ago. It took them three weeks to finally get everything together and finally leave. After Malfoy had taken me and Dezi out of the dungeon he had to randomly put people back in the cells. Either Voldmort would want to see a certain prisoner and kill them or something, or a Death Eater would be given free access to what women were in the dungeon. It seemed that Malfoy despised how the Death Eaters treated women, how horribly they were looked upon. Save for Bellatrix, no woman was a part of the Death Eaters, no woman was respected. Not even his mother. Malfoy seemed to have a connection with Dezi. They seemed to have known each other quite awhile and gotten used to each other's company.

I had made plenty of notes to keep Bolt happy if I ever got the chance to contact him. I was of course going to find a way to contact what was left of the Order to get this information to them. I had to, it was the least I could do seeing as I had allowed Harry to walk into this. I had allowed Harry to be killed, to be murdered. How was I ever going to live that down? I looked around the hallway I was currently in, and all I saw was the home of the Death Eaters. Those who had killed and endangered nearly everyone I loved had been here at one point or another. I had to betray the Malfoys and the Death Eaters, I had to give information to the Order. If I didn't I would be betraying the Order, my parents, Ron, and I would be betraying Harry. I had to keep this journal a secret from Malfoy, this newfound freedom might be lost if anyone ever knew about it.

I looked over my notes. They were precise and very descriptive. The grounds had been enormous. I couldn't believe how they could possibly own something so large and vast. There was a pool, larger than the Olympic size pools, a lake that was so large and glittered in the sunlight. A Quidditch pitch that was full size and marked with full hoops, a stable, racing track, golf course, and a small building followed by what looked to be a firing range. There was no way this kid would ever be bored during summer break. I had been in awe when I first saw everything. I rushed back into the Manor when a cold air brushed against me, and walked through the halls, trying to figure out where everything was. There was this beautiful dining room, which wasn't the actual dining room. It had beautiful French doors that opened into the garden, and it was a small breakfast nook looking area. Then there was a doorway that led to a sitting room, and another doorway that led to what looked like a small art gallery. It had beautiful paintings of all the Houses at Hogwarts, but centered on Slytherin. The sitting room was attached to a study that I assumed was Mr. Malfoy's. I didn't go in but I looked through the doors to see if anything led out of there. It was a dead end as far as I could see.

The art gallery then led into a place that looked perfect for drawing and painting. I assume that was where the paintings originated from, along with so many around the house. But the only question that remains is who is the artist that painted this lovely master pieces? There was another door out of the gallery but that was to a bathroom. The painting room was filled with tarps covered with paint stains. There were drawing desks lining the walls and canvases in a closet. It was a wonderfully lit room. On the other side of the room was a door leading out to main hall. There was a large staircase that spiraled up that was large enough to fit a party of ten people straight across at any given point. It of course flared down at the bottom like most spiral stair cases tend to do. Just beyond this was the Ball Room. It was large with beautiful wooden floors and was about as big as the Great Hall. The ceiling seemed to also be enchanted, as it showed the beautiful morning sky. There were so many doors leading off into small closets for coats, or small kitchens. There were a few doors that led off into hallways with rooms attached to them. Probably just one man rooms for those too drunk to Apparate home or too sick from drinking and dancing. They weren't long halls. Just long enough for two or three rooms on each side. There was another set of French doors leading out onto a beautiful patio that over looked the pool. There was a slight hillside beside the Ball Room, and it was more like a balcony looking over the pool than anything. It was gorgeous with the morning sun glinting of the surface of the water.

I went back out into the main hall, and just beyond the stair case was another hall leading to more rooms. There was a large room with a fireplace and and soft music playing. There was a smaller room with perfume bottles lining the walls, there were also a number of lotions and bath soaps. There was a medium sized room filled with nothing but instruments. It was perfectly sound proofed and most of the instruments were Muggle instruments. And it looked as if all of them were regularly used. Or had been before the War broke out. The next room was my favorite by far. It was twice the size of the Ball Room, and nearly twice as tall. It was the Library. Stacked to ceiling with books on all walls. I immediately fell in love with it. Imagine the library from Beauty and The Beast. Now make it twice as big and more Jane Austen and less 19th Century Danish and that was the Malfoy's Library. I was at home. I immediately fell in love with this place. It was so beautiful, so bright, so welcoming. For a moment I just stared at the wonder that was the library. Then I made my move. I made towards the books to find out how they were organized. It was very Dewey decimal system, but just a little different. It had to be different, seeing as that was a Muggle contraption and these were Wizards with wizarding books. It was sorted instead of Biography, Fiction, Non- Fiction, Resource, etc, but by Mythology, Creatures, History, Tales, and Fiction. I was curious to find out what the Malfoy's considered fiction.

What I saw amazed me. They had nearly every single book I loved. Pride and Prejudice, Dracula, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Picture of Dorian Grey, Percy Jackson, the list could go on and on. I loved every single book they had. I knew that this would be the first place I would want to go the moment I got out of bed. This could also be the place to do all the research I needed. There was a fireplace in the corner and I had a feeling that the Malfoy's didn't have their fireplace watched by the Ministry like everyone else's. This might be the perfect place to conduct my reports. This would give me the perfect resources to use and I would have the perfect excuse to be here. Not even Malfoy could argue that I would never visit the library as much as I was going to. Half my year at Hogwarts was always spent in the library. This was amazing. I thought I understood the Malfoy's and everything about their Pure Blood routine. But I was obviously wrong. They were interested in Muggle things. Then I remembered who had lived here for the longest time. Voldemort. Could all this be a trick to draw me in? Malfoy knew how much I enjoyed books, and music. Would he go so low as to decorate a room with all my favorite things and then expect me to give information on the Order? I was suddenly very suspicious of the Malfoy's.

I left the library I still had to explore. The rest of the house was filled with odd little rooms. A tea room, carving room, a writing room, make up room, etc. I made notes of all the little nooks and crannies, and of the secret passageways that passed between the walls. I noted that the wards on the house had to be either really strong or a little weak in some cases because of the size of the grounds. I took a stroll around the front lawn, and felt the same eyes I felt the day of Harry's death on me again. I sat down in front of the wrought iron gates, staring at the world that lay just beyond them. It was like everyone passed by without a second glance at the Malfoy house. Cars, strollers, and dogs went by the gates never looking at it, never marveling at its size. It was like it wasn't there. I assumed that was the only effective ward on the house. Muggles just thought it was a run down house or mill or maybe even an empty lot. Some kids looked at it with a certain hunger of wanting to explore but the wall was too high to climb up and the gates were locked. So I assumed it was just a small house that everyone assumed to be haunted. I was sitting there, soaking up the sun that filtered from the clouds and onto the ground. The grass was a beautiful green and the smell of rain was in the air. It was beautiful out today. Off in the distance you could see mountains towering over a city, snow capping the mountains, and hiding whatever lay beyond the mountains from sight. I loved this view. For a moment I wanted this to be my home, and to live here for the rest of my life. A part of me wished that these exact circumstances were nearly perfect, and that I could live with Malfoy, and enjoy this view forever. But then I remembered it was Malfoy. And where I was, and why I was here. I was a prisoner of war, a Muggle born witch, and the most hated witch among the Pure bloods. They hated me for being so smart and good with magic. But I didn't care. I had earned my wand a thousand times. Especially when I saved Malfoy from... well never mind that.

I could still feel those cold eyes on me, but they weren't so cold. They were concerned, but empty. I couldn't stand it, I finally looked over my shoulder and met the gaze of Draco Malfoy. He was watching me with an intense look of... hunger? No that was concern. He was probably wondering why I was out here just sitting and staring at the mountains. I brushed myself off and slowly made my way back into the Manor. I was probably going to get told to not go outside. People might see me. Someone might come to visit the Malfoy's and then they'd be caught. I knew that was the conversation Malfoy should have had with me, but he wasn't going to have it. He was going to look at me with concern in those storm grey eyes and ask if I'd seen the library. And so he did. Things were becoming very strange. He walked me back to the library and showed me the section on the Dark Arts. He said he wasn't showing it to me show off what kind of people they were, but to tell me that I should read this, and understand the thinking behind the Dark Arts, and figure out a way to avoid getting hurt by someone using Dark Arts. He hinted that things were going to get very dangerous with Potter gone.

"Now that the Dark Lord thinks he's won, he will think the World is his to control. He will eventually come here, and kill you. It will probably be his last move before the World is decidedly his. He has this plan. He wants to control the world then make a public execution of mudbloods and muggles. He wants to make an example of those whom he hates. I have a feeling if you are still you by that time, he will kill you as the Big Finale." I had no idea what he meant by 'if you are still you'. I watched him leave and sat down with the first book he had handed me. But before I started reading, I wrote down the encounter and the Dark Lord's plan to execute publicly. This was going to be a dangerous war. And being a spy in the thick of it was going to be even more dangerous. I knew what I was doing, knew what I was getting myself into. But did I really understand? I'm not sure if I'll ever understand this war to it's fullest extent.


	6. Dreams

**A/N: Alright, so happy Christmas! And happy Boxing Day! I meant to update yesterday but I was distracted by gifts and movies and with writing a story i will be publishing eventually. I'm remaking the Shakespeare play Much Ado About Nothing into a Dramione and writing my other story :) So hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it and it delves more into what happened between Draco and Hermione. Please Review! I'm going to Big Bear for a few days so, if I don't find at least 4 review alerts (I don't expect much) I won't update til after finals... three weeks from next week :) Alright! :) Have fun!**

Chapter 6

Dreams

It was dark, and very cold. I had never been afraid of the dark. But right now, I was. Something was watching me, something evil and hateful was close, and it stared at me with disgust and malice. Through the darkness it looked at me, watching my every movement, calculating the moment to attack. I had to run, had to get away from whatever it was. I knew that I wouldn't survive getting attacked by it. I had to run, get out of there. But I couldn't move. My legs were shaking and unresponsive. My heart pounded loudly in my chest, my breath short and quick. This was it, this was the end of me. I could hear it getting closer, feel its breath upon my neck. It faced me, I couldn't see it, but I was looking it in the eye. He laughed at my fear, drank it in, loving the scent of it, he could hear my heart, and nearly giggled in triumph as it got faster and faster. He allowed himself to be seen by me, and he was ugly. His eyes were a fearful red, his skin shiny and black. He reminded me of something called the Alien, but his head was more humanoid, with large ears and dripping pointed teeth. He wrapped one of his hands around my neck, his claws digging into my skin, he drew me closer to him and whispered, "Shh, this won't hurt. In fact, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Calm my little pet, shhh." I whimpered and felt his other clawed hand move around behind me. He had lifted up my shirt just barely an inch and was making small little circles with one of his claws slowly moving downwards, his other hand still closed tightly over my throat. He was chuckling lightly in my ear, but was pressing himself slowly against me. My heart pounded faster and my breath quickened. This was all too familiar. Suddenly I remembered this was my encounter with Rookwood, the night Harry died. He had been the first 'visitor'.

I woke up with a start. I was breathing a little too hard for my liking. I rolled over, trying to forget my previous dream. I wanted something pleasant to dream about. I fell asleep quickly, and yet another dream unfolded before me.

I was at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron beside me. They were laughing about some joke and I was laughing too. These were the good days. Back when we weren't worried about Voldemort or the War or the Ministry becoming corrupted. This was Third Year. When life was still innocent, tainted only by a few things. A small warning sign blinked in our rear view mirror, things looking good ahead. Harry looked over my shoulder and scowled. I followed his gaze and saw Malfoy staring. I couldn't tell whether it was at me or at Harry. But the moment he saw us staring at him he smiled his evil little smirk. He jumped down from the tree he was in quite nimbly. He moved well for being a pure blooded prat. Even in third year his muscles were a bit more pronounced than Harry and Ron's his essence a little more manlier than anything Ron and Harry emitted.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked as Malfoy came over to us and just stood there. He looked over the three of us with those dark grey eyes of his. He stared at me just a split second longer than Harry or Ron, a smile slightly gracing his face as he stared at me, but Ron saw this and sent a curse at Malfoy sending him into the Lake. Into the middle of the Lake. I looked at Ron who was grinning and laughing loudly, and Harry who looked worried a little but was laughing nervously. I stepped forward and muttered the levitation spell. Malfoy was lifted out of the water and onto the shore a little ways a way from me. I ran over glaring at Harry and Ron and daring them to follow me. They stayed where they were and began talking about something stupid, probably Quidditch. I got to Malfoy and summoned a blanket, wrapping it around his shivering body. I sat him down on the ground and summoned all the things I would need to make hot cocoa. We didn't talk, but after handing him a mug of cocoa, I apologized quietly for what Ron had done. I didn't like Malfoy, but that gave me no reason to be rude to him and do terrible things to him.

"Don't be sorry. I probably deserved it one way or another. I noticed that your hair isn't as bushy as it's been before." Malfoy said quietly watching me. I looked at him, his dark eyes nervous, and a little scared. I thanked him unsure what he meant by it. I made sure he was okay; his temperature was normal, he had no cuts or abrasions, his functions were normal that sort of stuff. He seemed to be okay, but his temperature seemed a bit low. I looked over to make sure Ron and Harry weren't trying to come up with a way to embarrass Malfoy again. They were glaring over at us, Ron whispering furiously to Harry. I couldn't tell what they were saying and to be honest I didn't want to know. Malfoy was being civil. For the first time he was being nice to me.

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" He asked me, and I couldn't help looking at him like he was absolutely nuts.

"What kind of question was that?" I exclaimed. He couldn't find words and just stared at me with a lost look on his face. "I was only mean to you when you were mean to me! I admit that I've stood by Harry and Ron while they have been prats to you, but not once have I ever been mean or rude to you when you didn't deserve it! You can't possibly be asking why I'm being suddenly nice to you when I have never been exceptionally rude to you. You have been terrible to me especially during second year when the Chamber of Secrets was taking Muggle borns. You were exceptionally rude to me and to everyone else who was Muggle born that year. And yet you are asking me why I'm being nice all of sudden? Why aren't you treating me like the Mudblood you know I am? Why aren't you acting like you're so much better than me! Why aren't you treating me like you have for the past two years?" I asked him outraged at such a stupid question. Malfoy looked at me and lowered his head, understanding how terrible he must be right now.

"I'm sorry for all I've ever done to you. I know I've been absolutely terrible to you the past two years, and I deserved whatever Weasley did to me. I don't deserve your kindness, Hermione. But I am truly sorry for the way I've treated you. You've always been such a nice person, I guess I was a bit bitter about you beating me in everything. I don't know what the big deal is about Muggle borns any way. You're just born into a different world thats all. Magic is in everyone isn't it? It's just some people have it more than others." I looked at Malfoy as he apologized, and I couldn't help but smile. This was the kind of people that grew on me. People who understood their mistakes and apologized for them the moment they found out what went wrong. Malfoy looked at me and smiled back. I liked his smile, it was gentle and welcoming. I felt his temperature once more and found that he was back up to normal.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it appears you are much better now than you were a few minutes ago. I do say, you'll survive this all quite alright." I said formally. He looked at me with a look of confusion I smiled at him again, finding his confusion absolutely adorable. Did I really just say that? I don't really think Draco Malfoy is adorable do I? I shook my head mentally and looked again at Malfoy who was returning my smile. "Why don't we forget this whole House and blood rivalry thing and have an understanding. Just the two of us?" I thought the suggestion was crazy myself, and I fully expected him to scoff and walk away. But he grinned larger and nodded, accepting the truce. I was shocked at first, then pleased. I had another friend, and a cute one at that. Again with these comments? Really?

It was such a nice dream. But when I was shaken awake the dream ended and so did the momentary bliss that had come with it. I missed that moment already, barely a few months later he turned on his word and called me something absolutely horrid, thats the infamous moment when I punched him in the nose. I was angry with him and beyond my own control at that moment. He had betrayed the trust I had in him, the truce we had made. He apologized profusely later that night when we were in the Hospital Ward and again on multiple other occasions the rest of that year. The next year we tried becoming friends without any truce or trust, and for awhile that worked. Until sixth year when Draco started drawing away from me. He started hating me and not talking to me. Finally he admitted to me that he was a Death Eater and was working for Voldemort and I knew he was serious. We stopped the little friendship we had had, and grew apart. The next two years were a blur. Draco had been only a friend and barely that for two years. I did miss him very much, but I could live without him. I never trusted him, and I still don't. But when I woke up tonight and saw him standing over me, his expression worried I knew I needed to trust him or I wouldn't survive tonight.

"The Dark Lord is coming back. He has things to discuss with my father, and he's bringing a few Death Eaters. They're in the study right now, and I over heard a few of them waiting to have their go with the Prisoner's. I'm sorry, but they are quite excited to visit you. If you're not there the Dark Lord will kill me and my family and then you will be in more peril than you would ever think of. Please come with me. I know how much you hate me, but please for me, for my family and for your own safety please come with me." He pleaded with me. I nodded and climbed out of bed. I was dreading this moment, I had been praying it would not have come. I followed Malfoy down the secret passageway that ran along the side of his house, all the way back to the cellars where they kept the prisoner's. We were practically running because we didn't know how much time we had before the Death Eater's were done with their stupid meeting.

Malfoy unlocked the door to one of the cellars and led me in. "The lights come on with a spell, _Luxae_. And they come off with _Requia_. I'll wipe your memory if you want after this is done, just tell me and I can do it. You'll get past this again, I know you will. You're strong." Malfoy said to me before retreating out of the room. The door was bolted and I faintly heard his footsteps retreating up the stairs. And he was gone. I was alone in this cellar where there was no one else, it was dark, and in a few moments I would be visited by the most vile disgusting men I had ever met. I was scared beyond reckoning. I knew that I would definitely ask Malfoy to remove these memories. I did not want to remember this.

**Malfoy's Point of View**

I couldn't stand walking away from her. But I had to, they would find it unfortunately suspicious if I was in there with her already. They had better plans for me than wasting my... swimmers, on a muggle born. So I couldn't go with I was trying her out. And every other excuse they'd say I was going soft. As long as we weren't seen together, everything would be alright. I slowly made my way back to my room, unfortunately every few seconds I wanted to turn around. I wanted to take her out of there and take her away with me, but I couldn't. I had to keep walking. For her safety and for mine, I couldn't save her. I went upstairs, back to my room, it was late and I wasn't going to be anywhere near the cellars while she was getting raped and beaten. I performed a variety of spells and charms on my room, so that I wouldn't hear the screaming.

Last time I heard them all to clearly, and ended up curling up in a ball on one side of my room, trying to get the screaming and crying out of my ears. I guess I never thought of spells then. But now I was prepared. Eventually I fell asleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be filled with missions for the Dark Lord and comforting and fixing things for Hermione. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep on my plush King Size bed.

I was immediately transported to one the days of Hogwarts. Sometime during my Third Year. It had been raining for days and days, and it didn't look like it was going to stop. It was too warm to snow, it being the beginning of November. It was late at night, and I was sitting in the library; Pince had closed up awhile ago, but I had sneaked around just right so that I was still in here, and I had it all to myself. I was reading this amazing story of Muggle creation, filled with angst and romance and love that goes unnoticed. I was so engrossed with it, I didn't hear or see anyone else in the library, so it surprised me a great deal, when someone wrapped their arms around my torso from behind. I jumped nearly ten feet, and yelped like a dog. I turned around my wand drawn, and _lumos_ just barely out of my lips, and I saw one Hermione Granger on the floor laughing so hard she was unable to breathe. She looked so beautiful with that huge smile on her face and her laugh was adorable.

"Why'd you scare me like that?" I asked her, helping her off the ground. She smiled at me as if I should know the answer. I rolled my eyes and continued on with my reading. She smiled at me, I could see it out of the corner of my eye. She picked up the book that she had accidentally discarded on the floor and continued reading as well. The sound of rain pouring just outside the castle was so soothing. I knew she sympathized with this so we walked arm in arm over to the window seat and sat facing each other. We didn't talk, we didn't move, we didn't even glance away from our books. We just read, listened to the storm outside and enjoyed each others company.

This was the way our friendship worked. During normal hours we were just short of rotten to each other, acting 'normal'. But at night, we spent reading, and reading. She recommended a new book for me and I a new one for her. This time I was reading Pride and Prejudice. She was reading the Lord of the Rings. I had read that when I was younger, around 13 or 14 and had loved the series. I recommended it to her with the highest regard and it took very little persuading for her to finally pick up the books and read them. We enjoyed doing this. She had picked up a spell a few weeks ago, that would pretty much render sleeping unnecessary. You would suffer from a few minor headaches and see a few strange things. Things that weren't really there. But Hermione and I weren't really concerned with the consequences. We had promised to be friends and we couldn't very well act civilly towards each other during the day, our friends would think it strange, and eventually word would get to my father, and I did not want to see the end of that argument.

I finally looked up at Hermione to find her staring at me, she jumped and looked back down at her book, before she glanced slightly back up at me to see if I was looking at her still. Which I was. She was so beautiful, so full of life and spirit. I liked her, a lot. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Her smile was intoxicating and her laugh nearly contagious. "You said you weren't coming today. You said Potter and Weasley were getting suspicious and you were gonna stay in the Common Room tonight." I whispered ever so slightly to her. She looked up at me and smiled that oh so sweet smile.

"We fought tonight. I stormed out of the common room, so they won't be expecting me back. They know I don't come back after a fight. They've known me for three years." She said softly. She shivered slightly from the cold I wanted to wrap my arms around her and make her warmer. She looked up at me with those soft brown eyes and smiled such a warm smile. I put down my book and walked over to where she sat, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She immediately went into the hug, letting her arms wrap around my middle. For a while we stood there, just hugging, holding each other. I wanted to ask her out then, knowing that things were going that way anyway. But I didn't want to ruin whatever we had.

But I needed to know what we were. "Hermione. Will you be my girlfriend?" She looked at me with an unreadable expression. But then smiled and nodded. A bolt of lightening struck the sky, and I jolted out of my dream. I remembered how happy that moment made me. When Snape taught me the Patronus spell around my sixth year, he told me to remember something I would never forget something that would always make me happy. That moment was all I could think of.

We knew we could only be a proper couple in private, but I didn't care, we didn't care. We still had each other, whatever little time we had we would take. For months it went on like that. Sitting around at night just reading, sometimes talking about life, eventually we got around to kissing. Around the end of the year, we didn't get to see each other as much as we wanted. Potter was taking all of Hermione's free time to chase down Black. I told her Potter was mad going after him, and that he was a prat for dragging her into something so dangerous, and while she thought it cute that I cared for her, she said it was merely closure for him, whatever that meant.

I guess she never forgave me that one day she helped save Black and Buckbeak. I truly never meant for that to get out of hand. I told my mother about the run in with Buckbeak, I guess Father just read my mail and took it beyond where it should have gone. I was only putting up an act for Crabbe and Goyle that day, like I normally did. I never wanted Buckbeak to die. I actually went down during lunch or dinner when no one else was around and hung out with Buckbeak. He was actually pretty cool, but no one could know. I had a reputation. I was a Malfoy.

But that day, when she punched me, I knew I loved her truly. I tried to talk with her to reason with her. I tried to tell her how much I hated saying those things, but she didn't believe me. She said she didn't want to hide our relationship in the dark anymore. She said she wanted it to be out in the open. I knew that if people even knew I was talking with her, my father would know and would instantly stop such nonsense. He was always so old fashioned in his ways. I loved Hermione back then, I still do. And tonight as I lay safe and warm in this soft plush bed, I can't help but hate myself. She is being raped and tortured down there because she has the guts to stand for what she believes in, and has a heart and cares for those she loves. And yet I am cowardly and stand behind a worthless name for protection. What makes me so much better than her? What makes me superior to her? She was born to Muggles? Big deal, she obviously has earned her wand a thousand fold. I knew in that moment, I wanted to help her, I wanted to make sure the Dark Lord would be taken down, from the inside. I didn't want to stand around and be a coward and a git. I wanted to prove that I deserved my magic. But would she ever trust me? Would she ever want my help? I could only hope she was willing to get past all that had happened between us.


	7. Intelligence Meetings of The Other Side

**A/N: Alright. So it's not after finals... however I couldn't wait any longer thank you Blonde Shadowcat for your review! I believe it was the only review. I know there are people reading! Even if you send me a smiley face or an exclamation mark! it takes five seconds really. :) please review hope you like it! Chapter 8 is gonna be mainly a filler chapter nine is where it gets really juicy and then the fun don't stop! :D**

Chapter 7

Intelligence Meetings Of The Other Side

Daylight flooded in through the large windows on the Eastern side of the Library. It was early morning and I found Draco sitting in one of the large armchairs reading a large book. From where I was standing I could just barely make out the title written in cursive on the front of the book: _Much Ado About Nothing_. I had no idea Draco read Shakespeare. _That was a lie,_ she reprimanded herself. She knew very well about Draco's choice in books and just how much he enjoyed the Muggle playwright.

I watched him extensively. I watched him read, watched his eyes race across the page, watched his emotions play out on his eyes, and the story play out on his face. It was an interesting story, I had read it before, and I knew exactly where he was. His face showed anger, and a hint of sadness. He was either at the part where Don John was planning his trick on Claudio, or where Claudio turned Hero down and accused her of slanderous acts. I really couldn't tell which, those moments were both so alike. Suddenly he closed the book violently and nearly threw it across the room. He was at the part where Claudio falsely accused Hero. He always got so mad at that part.

I stifled a giggle, but he heard me. His head swiveled in my direction and his angry look changed to embarrassment. He walked towards me, his eyes keeping contact with mine the entire time. He gave me that half smile I always used to love about him. But then it turned into that smirk he had seemed to always have plastered on his face. I wanted to turn away in disgust, but he caught up with me before I had a chance to get away. His stormy eyes keeping me in place.

"Hermione." He said looking me in the eyes. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. His eyes staring into me, seeing everything I had seen. His eyes held sorrow and understanding that I never thought he had for me. Then I remembered that night, days before. I gulped, and looked at him. I pleaded with my eyes, asking him to make me forget everything that had happened. I didn't want to remember what had happened. I wanted to forget those things I had done, more like that had been done to me. I didn't want to have to ask Draco to help me, I didn't want to have to say it out loud. I hoped that he would see the pleading in my eyes, that just by looking as deep as he was he would see the pain and torture I had and the hope that it would be soon removed.

"Draco! The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you. Go now before he sends one of them to find you. Miss Granger, I suggest you go to your room and wait there until Draco himself comes to get you. Do not let anyone else in. Quickly decide on a pass word so that you know it is truly Draco." Mrs. Malfoy said hurriedly from the other library door way. Draco glanced over at the book he had left laying on the couch in the middle of the library and I knew what he meant.

"Knock three times then I'll ask the question. Good luck in there." I whispered to him and kissed him on the cheek for good measure. I ran off through the door where we stood and went the quickest way to my room. I quickly locked the doors and put the usual wards on. I sat in there unsure of what to do, I was slightly worried. The look on Mrs. Malfoy's face hadn't been normal, she looked sad and afraid. Was the Dark Lord close to figuring out what they were really doing with their prisoners while he was away at whatever house he currently stayed at? I sat on my bed and waited for Malfoy to come back. I don't know why, but I was starting to trust him again. After all it has been 4 years since that incident. And he said his friends would have told his father who was still quite loyal to the Dark Lord.

Draco's Point of View

I walked into the small room and saw the Dark Lord sitting in father's chair, and talking with Nott, who looked smug about something. I never liked the Notts, they were always up to something not good. I bowed, waiting for my father or Aunt Bella to alert him to my presence. My father did so without much delay, cutting Nott Sr. off from his current topic and next sentence. The Dark Lord glanced over at me and in my peripheral vision I saw him smile a little. He had a mission for me I just knew it.

"Draco. Good you are here. I have a little problem I need you to fix. What do you know of the new Rebel Force?" The Dark Lord merely whispered but the whole room was silent I would have thought he was talking normal if I didn't know better.

"Not much, my lord. I know that they are growing somewhere in the Middle East? And that they are what is left of the Order, perhaps? I have not heard much more than what the Prophet has announced about them. Why my lord?" I asked bowing my head reverently, just like I'd been taught to do.

"They are getting out of control. They seem to think they can kill my Death Eaters and not be punished for it. There is a member we have some intelligence on. His name is Maroon and he seems to be trying to head the whole organization. I want you to research as much as you can and get as much information. Take as much time as you need, but inform me of when you are ready to apprehend Maroon and take him into custody for questioning. But I do not want any mistakes Draco. Make sure your research is accurate. I want a full plan before you even think about going to apprehend him. You must have approval from your father and myself before you take him. Is that clear Draco?" The Dark Lord asked me, his mind clearly somewhere else. I nodded and bowed at my waist, accepting this mission.

I looked back at the Dark Lord expecting him to give me something else to do as well or give me leave. He looked at me and his expression went from that of disinterest to confusion. "Draco." He merely stated as if there was something wrong with my appearance.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked bowing deeper hoping he would think it a mere trick of light, whatever it was he was discomforted by.

"This will seem an odd thing to ask, but are you going to ask a girl for her hand soon? You have that look about you that purebloods do when they are thinking of marriage and life with the one their parents have deemed appropriate. Have you been seeing girls of good birth without my knowledge?" The Dark Lord asked looking at me through those red eyes that had haunted my dreams. I shook my head.

"No, sir, I have not. Though I have been thinking that I should start looking soon my lord. The good ones will not stay young and fertile forever. I will begin looking immediately after this mission my lord, if it is your wish." I said bowing farther towards the floor. The Dark Lord nodded and dismissed me. I retreated from the room and the moment I was safe out of eye sight, I rolled my eyes. I honestly had no intention of searching for a pure blooded wife. I actually wanted to marry for love not blood. I could care less what she was made of and more of what she was like. I wanted someone who would understand me with just a look, who would know what I was thinking just by watching my face and would understand what I liked to read.

I went straight to the library. It wasn't safe for Hermione to come out of her room until the Dark Lord had left. Today was his last day here, I knew that much at least. I hoped he would leave soon after our meeting, I hoped he had no other business here after that. But I knew that I had to start my research and what better place to start than the library? I grabbed a handful of floo powder and the Atlas from the top shelf. I needed to at least find the general place where they would be before I went off on a mission to kidnap someone. A stack of Daily Prophets was beside me in an instant and I was flipping through them trying to find the information I had been looking for. I knew that I was also going to have to go out and listen in on conversations. No one was going to leak the location in the Daily Prophet. If they were smart of course they would change the location every few days just to make sure.

But who knew how smart this Rebel Force was without Hermione by their side. It was a wonder Potter lasted as long as he did, and how in hell's name did Weasley get away without being caught? I was outraged at the thought of Potter dying while Weasley escaped. He was probably in charge of this new Rebel Force. He probably was Maroon come to think of it. A small smile graced my face at the thought of questioning Weasel and torturing him. But that was only because he had been a jerk to Hermione the last few months. They thought they had evaded being watched and all that, but they didn't know that there was someone who was always there who kept an eye on them at all times. I had been watching them, it had been my mission to watch them and make sure they weren't planning something stupid. The moment I found out they were planning to attack us, I told the Dark Lord only because I had to. He would have killed me the moment they entered the house. He and all his stupid Death Eaters would know that we Malfoy's had a soft spot for them.

I set my mind on the mission at hand, I couldn't get distracted by what was in the past now. I started by setting out a few areas that were habitable and were most likely the location of the new Rebel Force headquarters. I then started by plotting a roster of current members. I started by finding all the people who had been in the Order or affiliated in the Order who had disappeared recently or gone missing from work. And while the Prophet may not have out right said who was missing, the Ministry files would fill in on who hadn't been to work recently and who had been replaced. My work started out easy. I had names of people involved, and probable places. All I needed to do was scout out the actual areas, and make sure I had it down and then get blue prints. This wouldn't take all that long to research. All I needed was confirmation on place and then from there on out it would be a normal mission for me.

I looked at my watch and knew that it was time for me to get Hermione now. Or at least go visit her in her room. I made my way upstairs and was unsure of whether I should tell her about the mission. I had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea, seeing as these were her friends and allies I was attacking here. I decided that mentioning the mission was out of the question. Would she ever forgive me for doing this? I had to though. She would understand that right? She had to, I just hoped she would.

**A/N: Drama drama drama! hmmm i think I'm gonna add a scene before he finds Maroon of their little hideout :) review to let me know. also who do you think should be Maroon? review or its up to me!  
**


	8. Finding The Target

**A/N: **I know its been a while! I've been busy and kind of distracted with my own actual story. :) Hope you enjoy this, it might be a while before I post chapter 9 :)

Chapter Eight

Finding the Target

I don't know if many people know this right now, but the Northern part of India is quite cold this time of year. Of course, the Himalayas tend to be. I had been searching on and off for three days for their base. Crossing places off on my map, locating new places that weren't the right place. Every day brought new disappointment, and every disappointment made me more and more worried about my family and Hermione. But I kept searching. Not wanting to see Hermione's face and worry what would happen to her the next time the Dark Lord came, and I had nothing to give him. She would be tortured for information. She would be beaten and raped again. And I would be able to do nothing about it. I would be dealing with my own punishments.

So I had to keep searching. For her sake, for my family's sake, and for my sake. I was currently staying in a small hostel, somewhere above India. The Middle East to be unspecific. I had no new leads on where the Rebel Force was located, but I had to be sure. I knew that they were close by, I could feel the surge in magic somewhere, but I wasn't sure where exactly. At times I could feel it, but there were times when it was completely obsolete.

I had my work cut out for me, I'll admit. Whoever this Maroon character was, he was actually semi smart. But he wasn't smart enough. One day I was perusing an area, and I felt it. The jolt of magic being used, and close by. Usually you don't notice it in Hogwarts, but if you're in an area what magic isn't a very common thing, you notice when someone starts using magic.

I knew I was close by and I began searching in the right way for wherever they were hiding. Now that I knew I was really near to it, I could find out where it was. It wasn't long before I was on top of the building they were hiding out in. I let go of a snitch sized object that I had created. It would act almost like a satellite and allow me to hear whatever went on within a a mile of where I had put it. It would not move until I picked it up again. I muttered a simple spell that told me where I was geologically and Apparated back to Malfoy manor. Now that I knew where they were I could use technology we had adopted from the Muggles, and get blue prints of the buildings, keep tabs on guards and watch times, and easily make a plan to invade quietly, disturb no one and steal away Maroon. Of course I'd have to listen in on conversations to find out exactly where he was.

I listened in on every conversation that went on down there. I locked myself in my quarters during the day and never came out. I never talked to anyone while I was listening and wrote down all the important things that they said. If I did this right, Hermione would be safe for the time being from Voldemort. I knew what awaited the end of this mission. What would happen the moment I was done. But I had to focus on the mission at hand. Had to focus on getting Maroon into my grasp. I listened to a small conversation between who I had pegged as Maroon and a Rebel who had been identified earlier as Rapier. From previous conversations, I had assessed the personalities and characteristics of the Rebels. And it seemed that Rapier listened to Maroon only because he was the leader. Most of the Rebels appeared to be older than Maroon but listened to him because he had some information none of them had. But there was definitely a connection between Rapier and Maroon beyond colleagues.

A few more days and I had all I needed. I contacted the Dark Lord, remembering that I had to get his permission before I could leave to infiltrate. I triple checked all the information, before going in and informing my father that I was done with my research, and that I would be inviting the Dark Lord back into our presence.

"May I look over your notes, Draco? While I do so, I ask that you return the prisoner's to their cells and make sure they hold some signs of torture. I don't think the Dark Lord would believe us if they looked as freshly clean as your mother and yourself." Lucius said smoothly before, spreading the notes over his desk, and beginning to peruse the documents.

I nodded and walked out of the room and began to move the prisoner's back down to the cells. We had to move a few around, and I of course had to throw a few curses at them. I changed their clothes and performed a spell that would make them look all dirty and gross. I apologized profusely every few seconds, and I was always met with a smile. They understood. All of them knew how much we were risking by being nice to them. They knew that this small amount of punishment was much better than what they thought they had been getting themselves into.

Finally I had to move Dezi and Hermione. I walked into Dezi's room and told her what was going on. However I told her all of what was going on. I had been wanting to talk with her for days. I needed her guidance. She had been my friend for years, for nearly as long as I could tell. And she knew me better than anyone. It wasn't long before her advice was to keep this from Hermione as long as possible. And that she would understand. Hermione understood what we were doing by allowing the prisoner's the freedom they had. She understood what we were putting at risk. She would understand my mission if she ever found out.

I nodded, recognizing her reasoning as sound, and we walked over to the room Hermione occupied to retrieve her. I hated doing this. I hated when the Dark Lord came and I have to make it look as if we actually were the cruel family everyone had pegged us to be. I said sorry probably a million times before Hermione finally told me it was ok. She had blood on the outside of her temple, and she had smudged dirt on her cheeks. Her hair was tousled and looking even worse than it did her first year, and she was cut on her arms and legs. She still had bruises from the last time the Death Eaters... I forced the thoughts out of my mind, not wanting to remember that night.

I lead them down to the cell they supposedly occupied and left them there. But not before muttering to Hermione the spell that would turn on and off the lights in the cell. I left them in the cell, and went back to my father's library. He looked up at me from something and smiled.

"Congratulations Draco. The information seems accurate enough. I believe the Dark Lord will be pleased. I will call him soon enough. Are the prisoner's back where they should be?" Lucius asked looking a bit sick. He always hated the thought of being rude to them after being so good to them. My father obviously hated the Dark Lord's visits almost as much as I did. He had renounced his association publicy with him years ago, hoping he would never return. But with his unfortunate rebirth during my fourth year, my father had no choice but to join him again. He would have killed us if he hadn't. My father saw no way out of it. I nodded, and assured my father that all the prisoners were back and were looking as if we were cruel prison keepers.

My father laughed at that and led me out of the room. He called my mother and we went into the kitchen for a small family dinner before the Dark Lord came again and ruined everything as he always did. There were people who had no life because of him. Young children whose worth had not be claimed because he had killed them. Or turned his werewolves on them. Some children, Harry, had been orphaned without even knowing his parents. And then killed right after he had come of age. Draco despised the Dark Lord. And hated being associated with him. Draco knew that the only way to stop him, was to find Maroon, strike up a deal with him, and kill the Dark Lord. He had to do it. He knew that Harry was the only one who could kill him, but Harry was dead. Someone else had to kill the Dark Lord. It was the only thing to do. For Hermione, for Harry. He had to be stopped.

When the Dark Lord arrived he approved my plans, and allowed me to go take Maroon from his hide out. He told me to take a few others just for back up. I decided Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe would be the best choices. Goyle and Crabbe, much to everyone's surprise, are actually quite good with their wands. And Nott was big and strong, and filled to the brim with curses. I knew they would be the best decisions. It took only an hour to go over the plans and discuss how we were going to get through all of this. After that, we were on our way to the Middle East.

**A/N:** Please review! :)


	9. Completing The Mission

**A/N: I'm BACK! Sorry it took so long to update! I was having serious writer's block and had no idea what to write. But I finally sat down with a scented candle, some relaxing music courtesy of Pandora and set of writing. It was harder than normal cause I just got my nails done and I got tips, so it's a little hard to type with, but I'm getting the hang of it :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if it's Out of Character BUT keep in mind how they've been since the beginning of the story. :) Please Review thank you to all of those who have reviewed in the past and have favorited or alerted this story :)  
**

Chapter Nine

It was cold. Very cold. We wasted no time when we got to the prearranged coordinates, and did a quick run through of the plan before executing it. They readied their wands, prepared to kill if the need for such presented itself. As they began to infiltrate the Rebel base, all Draco could think about was Hermione and how she would handle this when she found out what they were doing. What was she going to say when she found out that they had no intention of being as kind to Ron as they had been to her? They weren't even planning on giving him the option.

Draco mentally slapped himself. He was on a mission. He shouldn't be thinking about Hermione while he was doing these things. In all honesty, he shouldn't even be thinking of Hermione at all. He tried to focus on his mission and not on the girl back in England.

As they got closer to the Rebel Base, they put on certain spells and charms so that they could not be detected. They crept quietly towards the entrance, all four held their breath, afraid of being caught. If they were found on Rebel territory, things would not look good for them. Draco always laughed at the concept that Harry and The Order were the good side, while they were sometimes just as cruel and horrible to their prisoner's as the Death Eaters were thought to be. Sometimes much worse than any story they could cook up about the Death Eaters.

Draco had seen with his own eyes the effect Harry's death had had on so many people. Those who were against the Dark Lord were shocked and turned hopeless the moment Harry's death got out. Pure bloods rejoiced that this had happened and were excited that they now had a chance. The only thing stopping Draco from being happy about it was that Hermione was not so happy. And if Draco looked happy about her best friend dying, he could say good bye to any hope of being with her. He had no actual opinion on the blood status shit. Hermione was living proof that they were just as good as pure bloods.

Draco quickly pulled his thoughts away from the politics and ethics of the war so he could focus on this mission. The tunnels of the Rebel base were dark, probably so that no electricity could be traced. In fact, at every cross way there was a torch or torch bracket. As primitive as it was, it was a successful way of remaining hidden. These were dark times, and people were ruthless. Draco navigated the tunnels, trying to find his way to a door or something other than these tunnels. Whoever had designed this place was really smart and extremely clever. And definitely knew how to trip a person up. Draco wouldn't have been surprised if it was indeed Hermione who had created this maze of tunnels. She probably had drawn up a blue print before Harry died, thinking of places they could hide out if things got too out of hand on land.

Draco however was smart and could figure out ways to navigate through these tunnels with little to no problem. Eventually Draco found a door that he was pretty sure led to the more secretive parts and where the actual members of the Rebel Force resided. All four of the Death Eaters stood on guard, anticipating Draco's movements so that when he was sure they were ready, they would get in there and face whatever lay beyond.

Draco nodded, singling that it was time to move. They opened the door and one by one filed through the door, wands at the ready, and spells and jinxes of all sorts floating to the tops of their minds. They had prepared for these types of moments their entire lives. Constant spell practice and learning new jinxes and curses was something they had been doing since they all got their Hogwarts letter. For awhile they encountered no one, they moved so silently had anyone been behind the doors they passed, there was almost no doubt they hadn't heard the four young men moving through the hallways.

As they moved silently, they tried to figure out behind which door their prize was hiding? Draco assumed, as did Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, that he would be somewhere that said it was him. New recruits were always so stupid and needed everything labeled. So they traveled along the hall, never meeting another soul, and never finding a problem. Finally they came to a door that Draco some how needed to look behind. They stood at the ready again, and when Draco gave the signal, they slowly opened the door, all of them now feeling quite cautious about whatever was behind this door.

They found Maroon. There he was just lying on his bed, asleep, and quite alone. Draco smiled triumphantly, and they started forward to take away Maroon. They could feel the normal charms in place. Meaning they had to carry Maroon out of here and hope for similar luck as before. They also had to make sure that he wouldn't randomly wake up on them. Draco raised his wand to begin multiple spells and charms that would possibly help them get out of here, and get him back to Hermione, when Maroon's eyes opened.

"Malfoy?" Maroon gasped. He was definitely surprised that the Death Eaters had some how found their way here. He started to reach for his wand, but Crabbe was quicker and was soon holding Maroon's wand in his own hand. Maroon glared at the four men before him. He had never trusted any of them. And now here he was defenseless in their presence. Ron Weasley hung his head, he had no hope of getting out of this alive. He had to submit to them.

"Ah. I thought you were Maroon. Luckily for you, your girlfriend is still with us. The Dark Lord doesn't know what to do with her. Though I'm pretty sure he's keeping her around so that when his followers go to Gatherings they have something to do. Or should I say someone." As hurtful as it was for Draco to say that, he was hoping to remain in character, and to make Weasley do something rather stupid, to get a rise out of him. And he indeed got a reaction, but not the reaction he was hoping for. Weasley seemed to look up at Malfoy, and watch him through heart broken eyes. There was something definitely different about Weasley...And then Weasley did another thing slightly uncharacteristic of Ron Weasley, he stood up and allowed them to tie him up. Draco watched, and once he was satisfied with the knots, they moved out of the room, and left.

They sneaked out through the tunnels praying to Merlin and whatever would listen that they got out of there safely. Again they never met a single soul and Draco suddenly became excruciatingly suspicious. Weasley gave up easily? They got in and out of the tunnels without being noticed and they had found their way through the tunnels without getting lost. There was something else going on.

"Weasley. Have you been expecting us?" Draco asked, his eyes a cold steel color. For a while Ron and Draco stared at each other, neither of them saying anything. Ron shook his head, and looked at Nott and Crabbe and Goyle before speaking.

"I had no idea you guys were coming. We were under the impression that no one knew where we were. We were pretty sure that we had been keeping our location very much a secret. Now I want to know where Hermione is. I know you have her, and when we get to wherever it is you're taking me, I want to see her and make sure she's ok." Ron said staring straight at Malfoy.

Draco knew something was up. Weasley was never this polite to him. Something had changed. Perhaps Weasley had finally matured. Though Draco wasn't going to be too hopeful, lest he was on some drug that made him think straight and kept him calm. Draco shrugged it off, but agreed to allow the Weasel to see Hermione when they got to the mansion. Things were going very well for Draco, and he started to panic a little. He had anticipated a fight, or at least something other than what he got. But he knew take what you're given, and stop hoping for something more, especially in this situation.

It didn't take them long to get back to the Manor, in all honesty, Draco was expecting something to go wrong, or at least something to happen. Maybe he would go in and find that Voldemort had destroyed everything and everyone inside the Manor. Or maybe his father had gone back in his ways and was now a full supporter of the Dark Lord, and had thrown everyone in jail and killed Hermione. Different situations and scenarios ran through Draco's mind. He knew something was weird.

Then he realized that they hadn't made that this was Ron Weasley or even Maroon. Draco spun around and looked at Weasley. He was glaring, furious that he had forgotten this one very important detail. He thought of something that only Weasley would know.

"I once spied on you, then was forced into a detention with you. What did I see when I was spying?" Draco asked, positive that not many people knew the answer to that one. He hadn't even told his parents that part. Weasley looked thoughtful, then remembered the answer.

"You watched a dragon hatch from an egg inside Hagrid's hut. He had to give up that dragon because of you Malfoy." Weasley said dangerously. Though something still felt off about this Maroon in front of them. Draco wracked his brain, trying to figure out another way he could tell whether this was Weasley or some poor impostor who was about to lose their life.

Draco ushered them all inside, still thinking about what he could ask to be absolutely sure that this was Weasley. Draco pointed Crabbe and Goyle towards the cells, allowing them to throw him in. Draco wasn't going to be letting him out any time soon. Regardless of his and his family's opinion on blood status, the Weasel had been a jerk during school. Of course, Draco had been a jerk right back, but still Weasel had always been a jerk, especially towards Hermione.

Draco, still thinking about the possibility of their failure, ran upstairs to find Hermione. He wanted to talk to her. He knocked on her door but no one answered. He stepped inside, calling her name out softly. He heard noises from the bathroom and decided to check it out. He found Hermione lying in the bath tub, with her eyes closed. There were bubbles hiding anything from his sight, but he couldn't help but notice how relaxed she seemed. She had on what sounded like a mix of Irish and Asian music. It was all very soft and very soothing. The room was dark, but lots of scented candles sat in various places around the room. The general theme of this bubble bath seemed to be Hazelnut and Ocean Breezes. It made a very relaxing mixture and Draco found himself relaxing a whole bunch just by being in the room. He didn't want to disturb Hermione, so he turned around to leave.

"Draco?" Her soft voice floated through the air, he looked over his shoulder and smiled. He turned back around and was glad that she wasn't terribly angry with him. He knew she had no reason to be upset. He quickly muttered an apology at having bothered her during her bath, and started to walk out the door. He heard noises and she spoke his name again. This time when she turned around, he knew he wouldn't be leaving the room any time soon.


	10. Interrogating with a Twist

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been awhile but I've finally updated! My other stories have really helped my writing skills and I'm proud of this chapter. I really don't think there's too many inconsistancies. I'm trying to remember what I wrote without actually going back and reading it. **

**If you could review that would amazing! I need more reviews. I really do. They make me really happy. Even a smiley face will be welcome. :)**

**This chapter wouldn't have been up so soon if it wasn't for pandesme. She messaged me, asking me to put something in my next chapter update, and not wanting to disappoint i had to update her favorite story and advertise something for her. **

**A new Harry Potter forum has opened! King's Cross Station has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easygoing place for Harry Potter fans to get together to talk about the books and express themselves through fanfiction and fanart.**

** King's Cross Station is free to join, easy to use and wonderful way to get in touch with other Harry Potter fans. King's Cross Station can be found at / kingscrossstation. proboards. com (Just copy and paste this into your address bar and remove the spaces)**

** Some of King's Cross Station's useful features include: **

** - Clean and easy navigation.**  
** - Separate sections for all areas of Harry Potter discussion.**  
** - Boards devoted entirely to Fanfiction and Fanart**  
** - Sections to talk about anything not relating to Harry Potter.**  
** - Competitions, Games, Events, as well as fanfiction and fanart Prompts.**

** We are also looking for people to hire on as Mods! If you're interested then please PM "admin" over on King's Cross Station.**

** King's Cross Station is a friendly place open to all Harry Potter fans – readers, writers and reviewers – and we look forward to seeing you there!**

** Sincerely,**

** The King's Cross Staff**

**Chapter Ten**

**Interrogating with a Twist**

Hermione opened her eyes, hoping to see the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. She had grown so accustomed to this place and even had a routine. She would wake up in the morning feeling refreshed after a wonderful night's rest, would get freshened up, changed, and go downstairs for a quick breakfast. Of course, if a house elf was in her room before she went down to breakfast, that would mean that other people were in the house and she had to remain in her room until Mrs. Malfoy came to retrieve her.

Today was no different than other days at the Manor. Hermione woke up as was normal, and did her morning routine without question. It wasn't until she remembered that she had fallen asleep with a not so dressed man in her bed that she faltered from her morning habit.

She ducked her head out of the door and looked to see if there was a man lying in her bed. There was. Hermione was half overjoyed that he was still there, and half stunned at how he was still asleep. She smiled to herself a very evil little smile and sauntered over to the bed and where he was lying. She had a plan to wake him up.

She crawled on top of him, and starting placing light kisses on his face and neck. Before she knew it strong arms twisted around her waist and held her close to the chest of this amazingly handsome man. "Well good morning handsome." She whispered lightly as she tried to sneak out of his grasp.

No such luck. His arms were tight around her and he was unrelenting. He had no thoughts of letting her go. "Good morning beautiful. Do you mind getting back in bed and staying with me until next week in here?" He whispered back burrowing himself into the covers. Hermione giggled and tried harder to get out of his strong grip.

"Well why on Earth would you want to keep me here that long? Don't you have other things you need to do? Like interrogate your new prisoners? Make sure your parents know your back? Check in with the Dark Lord or Dezi? Or something?" Hermione said, attempting to get his mind off of her and her not so clothed body.

"Hmm… no. It can all wait, and must I say Hermione, I like your choice in clothing. Or should I say lack thereof." The smirk was evident in his voice. She would have smacked him if he wasn't so charming.

"Really? Don't you want to get to the Dark Lord before Nott does? It's very likely he'll say he did all the work." Hermione whispered still trying to get out of Draco's grasp. But he was unrelenting and refused to let go of his prize.

"Nah. Nott would never do that. Especially because The Dark Lord approved my plans beforehand alone, and Nott doesn't know if anyone went right or wrong and what it was that went right or wrong. So if he claims that he did all the work, the Dark Lord will know that he's lying." Draco said. He took Hermione with me as he rolled over and she found herself laying on her side facing Malfoy. "Plus, there's a tiny bit more of respect on this side of the war. Even if we are throwing the game."

Hermione finally gave up trying to escape from his grasp and instead kissed him on the lips, she slid under the covers with him, hoping to get some of his warmth. He held her close to him, feeling her bare skin against his. Draco smiled as he felt the body of a woman he loved pressed close against his. He was happy, and she could feel it.

"Draco, really? This early in the morning? How on earth is that possible?" She asked giggling. Draco smiled and shrugged unsure himself how he could be and started kissing her neck. He hoped that he could have a repeat of the night before. There was no way anyone could beat that. It had been wonderful, and amazing. The passion and emotions that flowed between the two of them was so intense the rest of the world was blocked out. For a while there, there was no one but the two of them.

And as Draco started making his actions known, he thought back to last night and knew they were going to top it. Whatever they had, was something right. And he wasn't about to mess it up.

* * *

Down in the Dungeons Maroon sat in a dirty old cell. He had been told probably a thousand times since he arrived that Young Master Malfoy would be down soon to interrogate him and figure out exactly what was going on. Nott barely left him alone for a few minutes before he was back again with some news about the Master Malfoy.

"Alright, Maroon, if I'm hearing correctly, and trust me those sounds aren't sounds you mistake for anything, but Malfoy will be a while. I hear he's got some whore 'specially for him. I think it's that one friend of yours…. What was her name? Granger or something like that. Well, give him a few minutes he'll be down shortly." Nott said through the door.

Maroon closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was stuck here.

_Oh, hell. _He thought. _How in the name of Merlin am I going to get out of this. If they find out… bloody fuck. _Maroon wandered around his cell. He wondered what had happened in here. How many other prisoners had died in here. It looked relatively clean, and unused. But then again there was dirt every where. Looking at it closely, it looked like really bad movie props. Like everything was just for show. He needed to see Malfoy. Or at least Hermione. If she was here, she might know a way to get the things they needed here. Couldn't be too different from prison right?

Maroon was busy worrying about things and pacing around in his cell, he didn't notice when Draco stepped through the cell door and closed it behind him. When Maroon finally noticed that Malfoy was right there, he stopped pacing and it took all his control not to fly at him and beat him to a pulp. He was restraining so hard that he was shaking.

"Calm down, Weasley. We need to talk about a lot of things before we start interrogating you." Malfoy pointed his wand at the door, and muttered a silencing spell. No one outside would hear what they were saying in here. "This place isn't what you think it is. If you can't tell by the state of this place, we don't actually hold prisoners. Once the captors are gone, we take the 'prisoners' and we put them in rooms in our Manor and treat them like normal people. My parents never wanted to be with the Dark Lord, but we had no choice. So they finally decided enough with him, and are doing things their own way. Hermione is safe, don't worry. Within a few hours you will also be released from this cell and allowed to act as if the Manor is your home. However, because you are a figure of importance right now, you will be more likely forced into a cell when people, say the Dark Lord, come to visit." Malfoy said, he was used to giving this run down, though it was always a little different depending on the person.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?" Malfoy thought the voice sounded weird, but paid no attention to it. Some people had different accents. Some people's accents changed depending upon who they hung out with.

"Well, we kind of fell in love. Or I fell in love with her. I am so grateful I have her in my life. I plan on making it official soon. I know that as long as the Dark Lord is still around, we can never be together. But isn't that the beauty of charms? We can charm the way she looks so that no one knows its her. No one but me." Malfoy sounded happy when he talked about Mione.

"Is she happy?"

Draco was confused by the question. "Yes, I really think she is."

"Alright. Good."

"Ok. So let's talk strategy. What are your guys planning against Voldemort? We need to cooperate so that we can get this over with quickly. Do you guys have any ideas as to how to defeat the Dark Lord?" Malfoy wanted to know everything they had. The sooner they killed You-Know-Who, the faster he could make Hermione his forever.

"I want to see Hermione. Or at least talk to her." He seriously needed to talk to Hermione. "It is of the utmost importance that I talk to her. Now!" Maroon was adamant. Malfoy looked at the man in front of him and noticed something. His eyes got all wide and he nodded as if he knew what was going on. But Maroon knew that to be impossible. There was no way the ferret would know what was going on. Malfoy snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Please go retrieve Miss Hermione. She is in the room across from mine. Thank you Sivvy." There was something different about the Malfoy kid. He seemed... nicer? Maroon wasn't sure if that was the right word for it. But that was the only thing he could think of to describe him.

It took a matter of seconds before Hermione appeared. She took one look at Malfoy then saw Maroon. "Ron!" She ran and hugged him. It had been awhile since she had seen him.

"Hermione. I need to talk to you about something. In private." Malfoy looked at Hermione, waiting to get her approval. The moment she said ok, he would go. She nodded and he took the hint and left the room. He closed the cellar door behind him. He knew that she needed some privacy. It had been awhile since they had seen on another.

Eventually there was a knock on the door and Draco opened it up to find Hermione. She looked, slightly scared.

"We need to get to your room now." Her voice sounded finite.

"Alright Hermione what's going on?" Draco asked once they were safely in his room. She turned around her eyes filled with tears.

"We need Polyjuice Potion. Immediately."_  
_


	11. Purebloods

**A/N: I would have been done with this earlier, but I got some really good ideas for my One shot story. :) anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is all about Dezi! You get to find out who she really is!**

Chapter Eleven

Purebloods

Draco and Hermione rampaged through Narcissa's room, each of them trying to find Polyjuice potion or at least the ingredients to make Polyjuice potion. While they searched, one of the house elves showed Maroon where he was going to be staying. As Draco and Hermione searched, Lucius walked in his eyes worried and his face flushed.

"The Dark Lord is coming. You must hurry Draco, she cannot be seen! What are you looking for?" Lucius asked as they started looking faster.

"We need Polyjuice potion. We'll explain later. But if we don't find it soon, Maroon can not be seen. We need to talk father. Close the door and help us." Draco said quickly not even looking up when he spoke. Lucius closed the door and went to a small cabinet next to a small chair and took out a small vial of potion. He handed it to Draco who ran out and down the hall.

"So what is going on?" Lucius asked sitting Hermione down at the mirror.

"Maroon isn't who we thought it was. I didn't even know that this had happened, but Harry and Ron took Polyjuice potion right before we raided your house weeks ago. It was Ron who died, and Harry who escaped. You burned who you thought was Harry, but it was really Ron who you burned. And if the Dark Lord finds out that they now have Harry Potter instead of Ron Weasley, there will be hell to pay." Hermione explained as Lucius stood behind her.

While she had been talking, he had changed her appearance. She now had dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes and freckles that covered her nose and cheekbones. She looked absolutely adorable. She understood why he had done this. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. It was a genuine smile, the first Hermione had ever seen from Lucius. He was like Draco, a beautiful smile that rarely saw the light of day because of how they were raised.

Hermione thought it a shame that such beautiful smiles had been forced to hide from the world.

She knew why he had changed her appearance. They had talked about this while Draco had been on his mission. The Dark Lord was no longer interested in the information Hermione had, provided that they actually got Maroon. And because they had, Hermione was allowed in public, but only after charming her appearance to appear as a suitable bride for Draco.

Hermione understood what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to act. While Draco had been away, Narcissa had trained her well. It was like the current Mrs. Malfoy had been training Hermione to replace herself at the head of the house. It was a little unnerving, how they all thought that she was good enough for their son and she and Draco hadn't even established what they were to each other yet.

But Hermione knew not to complain. She was being extended many generosities and she didn't want to ruin this. She liked Draco, he was kind and sweet and truly a good person. She had gotten to know him and was happy to find that he was much more than she thought he was.

Hermione smiled once more at Lucius before making her way over to the closet that Narcissa had told her had every outfit she could imagine. Narcissa glided into the room, and wrapped her arms her husband before realizing they weren't alone. She looked at Hermione and smiled.

"My dear you don't look like yourself. But I have news. Whether it is good or not is up to you to decide, but we are having a victory ball. We have caught the leader of the Rebellion and the Dark Lord says it is time we have a celebration. It will be your debut as Draco's betrothed. I am sorry that it is so quick, but the Dark Lord gets nervous. He wants another generation well on its way before too long." At this Narcissa looked sad.

"Don't worry, Narcissa. He'll get a next generation, but they won't be the followers he wants. They'll be the spies and traitors that we are. That you are. They'll fight for what's right instead of what they grew up thinking. You won't have to worry." Hermione said placing a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Plus, I doubt that me and Draco are anywhere close to reproducing."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I would worry about what he will do if we don't. A ball? Mother, we are in the middle of the war, is it really necessary to have a ball?" Draco asked walking into the room. He walked over to Hermione's side, standing very close to her.

"It was not my decision, I assure you. The Dark Lord suggested it. I had to agree, as you can imagine. And how is Maroon? And where might I ask?" Narcissa replied, looking over her son.

"He's fine. I got him the potion and thanks to your fabulous potion making, mother, he will last like that for three hours before he must drink again. I told a house elf that he must give Maroon the drink every three hours. So that we won't have to worry about it."

"Potion? What on earth are you talking about, dear boy?" Narcissa asked looking quite worried.

"It seems Maroon was not necessarily who we thought he was. When Hermione raided our house along with Potter and Weasley, apparently Potter and Weasley had both taken Polyjuice potions to appear as the other person. It was for Harry's protection I'm sure. And of course, he's been drinking a potion nearly every hour on the hour for the last few weeks so that no one will know what happened. However, when we captured him he had only grabbed the vial of hairs instead of the potion has well. He has enough to last him for at least another three months. But if a trial by the Dark Lord lasts longer than that, we might have a problem. It is unfortunate, but true." Draco explained, as Hermione went to go to find something to wear.

"Oh dear. That is a problem. And we have burned poor Ronald's body. His mother must be worried sick. Does his mother know that her son is not alive? Oh, where is Maroon dear? I feel the need to talk with him. He has no family, and he is all alone in this world. He must be so distraught." She said worrying. Mother's tend to worry like this when they have come close to losing their own child. They worry about others' children as well.

"Stop you're worrying mother. He is down in the dungeons, and will be fine. The Dark Lord is almost here and will see him immediately. The only problem we have is if the Dark Lord interrogates him too long and we are unable to give him his potion and he changes in front of too many people. Though I think I have a plan." Draco said, his eyes looking around for Hermione.

He had realized that she was missing and wanted to know where she was. But he didn't have to look long. She came out of the bathroom, changed into new clothes that were absolutely exquisite on her. Draco had never really noticed the new additions to her appearance, but now he noticed them and she looked absolutely beautiful.

She smiled shyly as she saw him staring at her and felt nervous that she didn't look right or something.

"Dear, you look absolutely amazing. If I didn't know any better I would think that you were a pureblood witch down to the beginning of time." Narcissa said grabbing a hold of Hermione's hands and spinning her round. She smiled and for a minute, Hermione was surrounded by the dazzling glory of all the Malfoy's smiling. They were all true, genuine smiles, and all were absolutely gorgeous. Hermione couldn't believe that she was getting married into this family.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and greet the Dark Lord. He will notice something if we are all not there to welcome him in. That includes you, Hermione. We should come up with a better name for you." Lucius said and as they walked out of the room they all contemplated names that would be good enough.

"It needs to be something beautiful, and absolutely perfect for her." Draco said clarifying what they were trying to come up with.

"Natalya." Narcissa suggested.

"Lorena." Lucius suggested.

"Aria." Draco suggested. That seemed to be the favorite. It went best with the way Hermione was when she acted Pureblood. Everything seemed to flow with her and when she talked it was this beautiful mixture of notes that no one imagined would go together. Aria was perfect.

By that time they were about to descend upon the ground level of the house. They knew that there was a large party of Death Eaters waiting for them down there, and the Dark Lord himself was there. They arranged themselves accordingly and began to descend the stairs. It was like a family of swans. They all stood up straighter and adopted austere expressions.

By the time 'Aria' touched down on the ground level, everyone was looking at her and Draco. No one had seen her before and many were looking at her with curiosity. Hermione smiled, but never looked at any of them for more than a second at a time. She wasn't going to act afraid, not now when it really mattered.

"And who do we have here?" The voice sent chills down Hermione's spine. He always freaked her out and now she was about to get closer to him than she ever wanted to be.

"This is Aria. She is Draco's betrothed. They have known each other for some years and have decided to marry." Lucius said from the Dark Lord's side. He seemed to smile at Hermione, but could that really qualify for a smile? Hermione tried her hardest not to look disgusted when she looked at him. She donned a haughty look when she looked at him hoping that would qualify herself. He seemed to smile larger. He was checking her out! That was seriously messed up. Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's arm discreetly, restraining herself from reaching out and hitting the Dark Lord.

"She is perfect. Well done, Draco. She will bear many sons for the future world." He said before walking off. Hermione didn't relax until he was gone with all the other Death Eaters. When it was just her and Draco she released her grip on his arm and took a deep breath.

"You're alright. He's gone. Now he probably won't give you a second glance until you're pregnant. Which won't be any time soon if I can manage. I want to do this right. And I want you to want to be with me before we go and get married, or having children. I understand if you don't even want to do that." Draco said hanging his head.

Hermione lifted his chin up and smiled at him.

"We are still working on it, but don't count yourself out just yet. There's hope for you yet." She said before walking back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I am going to go relax in the library. I can't take watching Harry being tortured. Even if he his disguised as Ron it won't make it any better. Or maybe I'll talk to Dezi. We haven't talked in a while." Hermione said before smiling sweetly and Draco and walking away. Draco was blown away. How had he gotten such a beautiful girl like her?

Oh right, they were forced together. Dezi looked too much like... Draco took one last look upstairs before walking away into the room where the Death Eaters had gone. He was about to go watch Harry Potter being tortured, while the love of his life would be crying within minutes. No matter where you are in this house, you hear the screams, he learned that the hard way.

He remembered Hermione's first night here, how he had to cast a silencing spell on himself, so no one would hear his screams of agony, as he listened to hers. He had locked his door with every spell he knew so that no one would walk in on him crying and writhing in pain as he heard her screaming. And he had been forced to look at her after all that had happened. He had been forced to take care of her after. He felt her wrath, when he was the one who felt as much pain as she had. It was torture to him. More torturous than anything he had felt.


	12. Desdemona Arcadia What!

**A/N: Alright so this chapter is all about Dezi! :) It's her story and the start of the plot :) well kind of. I'm so glad I was able to make things flow right! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also thank you to XxxxDark WiddowxxxX for alerting me and this story! :) And I am soo sorry guys, but... next chapter will be sad and very depressing... and then i'll leave you guys until the HP premiere! Because i'm awesomely mean like that :) Don't worry i'll write more and more chapters and i'll start getting more and more regular with my updating from now on :) review with whether you like bi weekly or weekly?**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Desdemona Arcadia What?**

Hermione walked up to her room. She sat down and thought about how things were before she had gotten captured. She missed the running around. She missed when it was just her, Ron and Harry. She missed being able to talk to her spies and figure out things about the Dark Lord. Then she thought about the spy that talked to Harry a little bit before the attack. The spy had said something about someone who could destroy everything. Someone who would be technically a weakness to Voldemort. And that there had been a woman.

Hermione thought about it all. Something had really bothered Harry that night. He still hadn't told Hermione everything. Hermione thought about all Harry had told them, and realized. Dezi. Dezi was the person that could bring down Voldemort. Whatever she knew would destroy his reign completely and he would be defeated. But what did she know? What could possibly be so devastating that it could bring down Voldemort himself?

Hermione made her way to Dezi's room, wondering if Dezi would finally tell her.

"Hey, Dezi. I was just thinking of all that had happened before me and my friends attacked this house, and I couldn't help but remember that someone had said there was someone who could bring down the Dark Lord. I remember you talking about how the Dark Lord would kill any who knew of your existence. I was wondering if you could possibly tell me what you meant?"

Dezi looked at Hermione for a few seconds, then turned away and looked out her window. She seemed to be off in a distant place, trying to remember a face she hadn't seen in a very long time. Her dark black hair was rustled by the wind and it was like something refreshed her memory.

Outside the sun was setting and you could see rolling hills of green and a lake off in the distance. A sweet breeze rolled over the land, making the lake shimmer and move ever so slightly. The setting sun cast everything in an orangish hue and the clouds became a beautiful pink color.

It was gorgeous outside, and Dezi stood there, thinking of all that had happened in her life. She was trying to figure out a place to start. She just reminisced on all that had happened and the life she had had. Where would she start to tell Hermione who she really was? Would she start with many years before she was born? Or would she work her way backwards?

"This story starts many years ago. But what I need you to do, is imagine the Dark Lord as he was, before he became who he is now. Imagine him as the human being from that diary in your second year. Can you imagine him?" Dezi said, still staring out at the land before her.

Hermione imagined the man Harry had described to her. Black hair and startling blue eyes. A tall figure, pale complexion, and his fair share of muscles. Now that Hermione thought about it, he sounded a lot like Harry in that description. Hermione nodded, seeing the man she thought as Voldemort.

"You see his black hair? His blue eyes? His cold demeanor? That man that you see is not all you thought he was. He was troubled from the moment he started school. He wanted to be different than everyone else. He wanted to prove that he was not like everyone else, that he stood out. And in some ways he did. Everyone thinks he blames Muggles for being weak, for being less than he and the rest of the wizards. But, that's not true. He hates Muggles because of a broken heart." Dezi said still looking out the window. She turned away and closed the window and shut the curtains. It was getting dark, and the breeze that had been sweet and slightly cooling moments before was now cold and bitter.

"Tom used to love a woman. He had been so in love with her, he wanted to spend all the time he could with her. He had graduated only a few years ahead of her. But he heard praises of her from multiple teachers and had seen her round school. There was no denying it, Tom was in love with this girl. But so was nearly every other guy. But he chased her nonetheless. After a few years, he got her. And she was his. But she had already married another, and couldn't leave him."

"So she had Tom started an affair. Before she knew it, she was pregnant. She was going to have twins. Shortly before giving birth, she informed Tom that it was over. That she couldn't continue to see him. She said that she didn't know who the father of her children was, but she was sure that it was her husband. Tom became mad with grief and eventually adopted the ideas he now fully believes in. When she gave birth, she was told that her children had been part of a prophecy and that they were in danger, that Tom was going to kill them."

"This woman had a very trusted friend. You know him, Severus Snape. He took one of her children, and hid them. The other, stayed with his parents. But Severus did something he was sure would keep the woman, her husband, and her child safe. He made sure there was another family that the Prophecy applied to. In Severus' mind, it was a family that would better suit Tom's ideals. But, it was to no avail. The woman and her husband were killed, and their son became the most famous wizard of our time. Harry Potter."

At this Hermione nearly stumbled back in surprise. What could this mean? Harry had a twin? Harry was the son of Voldemort? Hermione didn't know what to think. How could all of this have happened? Things used to be so clear! Like there was no if, ands, or, buts about it. Now everything was different. But it all made sense. It all seemed to make much more sense.

Before there had been no certain reason why the Dark Lord would go after a half blood instead of a pureblood. If he really had his ideals, he wouldn't have thought the Half blood a problem, he would have ignored him and laughed at the thought of it. But no, it was because he loved Lily and she broke his heart that he went after the Potters. That explained everything.

"And while Severus hid the other child, he knew that James Potter was not the father to either of the children. For while they acted like him in some way, they were more like Lily and Tom than anyone else even knew. Severus named me Desdemona Arcadia Miles. Arcadia Miles was his grandmother and he loves the play Othello. And Desdemona was killed because of a lie, and he thought it poetry that Lily had died because of a lie. She had known that Tom was mine and Harry's father. And yet she had lied because she didn't know what people would say."

"So there it is, I am really Desdemona Arcadia Potter Riddle. And your best friend his really Harry James Potter Riddle. Hermione I implore you to be careful. In these times, no one is as they seem."

Hermione nodded and left Dezi's room. The moment the Dark Lord was gone, she was going to have to put the two in a room and get them to talk. They had quite a bit of catching up to do.

As she walked back to her room, she realized she still had her Aria looks on. She was perfectly fine with those looks, and actually felt like keeping them on for awhile. She sat down on her bed and started thinking about things.

So there were technically three people who could destroy the Dark Lord. Two of which had his blood running through their veins. But the Dark Lord was only aware of one of them. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the Malfoy's knew of this. Was it possible that Snape and the Malfoy's had had the key to destroying Voldemort all along?

There was just so many factors and variables in all of this that Hermione gave up. This was going to result in a large explanation from Draco.

Draco. Dezi had said that nothing or no one is as they seem. Did Draco apply to that? Was Draco not what Hermione thought he was? Was there something more to life, to all of this? Hermione sat on the floor of her room and thought. Was she about to make a really big mistake? She needed to talk to Harry and fast. **  
**


	13. Know It All

**A/N: Hate me all you want, I will seriously understand. I will update with the next chapter after the Harry Potter premiere. I have to spend time away from this computer. I really do. :) see you guys in a week!**

Chapter Thirteen

Know It All

As Hermione sat in her room thinking about the past, the future, and just ignoring the present, she tried to figure out where she was going. The past had been so different, all she knew was gone from that time. And the future seemed so distant, so far away. It seemed like everything would be stuck in stand still for the longest time. And Hermione knew there was no way around it.

She was lost in her thoughts, when Draco walked in. It felt like it had been forever since he had last seen her. He wasn't sure what to say to her at this point. They hadn't tortured Maroon. But they had talked about what his punishment would be, and what they would do with him. Draco had heard the conversation and had seen Maroon's eyes trying to connect with his. He wanted to know where Hermione was, and whether she would be alright. The Dark Lord had talked a bit about Hermione.

Draco didn't know how to tell this to her. He had already told her how much trouble she was in, how big her role in all of this was. But he didn't know how he was going to explain it. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her everything he had just heard. She still hadn't noticed Draco, but the two of them were in the same room, concentrating on their own thoughts.

Suddenly Draco cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. Hermione stood up, greeting him with a smile, but there was something different about her. She had changed in the two hours since they had seen each other. But in what way, Draco didn't know. He walked in, a cautious smile on his face. Hermione could see that he was holding something back, but she wasn't sure what it was. For a few moments they stood there staring at each other.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

And then silence again.

"How was the... umm... meeting?" Hermione asked tentatively. Draco looked up at her, surprise hidden in his features. How did she know what not to talk about?

"Hermione, I can't lie to you. Not well. They discussed Maroon's punishment for leading the Rebel Force. By the sounds of it, it won't be long til the Dark Lord will make up his mind on what to do with Potter. And it won't be a long and happy life." Draco said looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded, she knew it would come to this. She knew that this would happen.

Suddenly there was an abrupt knocking at the door, and Draco got up to get it. It was Narcissa. "Draco, the Dark Lord wishes to see you. He has seen Dezi." She sounded worried. Draco immediately left, and Narcissa followed him and once again Hermione was alone to stew in her own thoughts. She was thinking about what she was going to do now.

The door opened and in came Dezi, looking harried and worried. Her breath was ragged and her eyes red and puffy with tears that had come and gone.

"He's seen me! Oh, Hermione he's seen me! I introduced myself as Desdemona Miles and before I could come up with a story I ran away. Hermione, he's gonna punish the Malfoy's! He doesn't know who I am and probably thinks I'm some spy. Oh god, Hermione what do I do?" Dezi curled up in a small ball and started crying. This was bad.

Hermione had no idea what would happen if Voldemort knew about the real origin of Harry and Desdemona. She had no idea what it would mean if Voldemort saw her. She just knew that either way it was bad, and could possibly mean the end of the Malfoys. Hermione slid down next to Dezi, unsure of what to say to the girl.

Narcissa walked in shortly after Dezi had, and she looked very serious.

"We have a problem. Because the Dark Lord saw Dezi, he believes Draco is cheating on Aria. And with that, he is punishing Draco. The Dark Lord has deemed you perfect to bear his children, and now Draco is going against what the Dark Lord agreed to. He is furious." Narcissa said, closing the door behind her.

"What will happen now?" Hermione asked, nervous about the whole ordeal. Would the Dark Lord find out about who Dezi was? And in turn, who Harry really was?

"We don't know. We will have to wait and see. But do not worry, the secret is safe for now." Narcissa said, rubbing Dezi's back.

"Everything will be okay." Hermione said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to worry, nothing will happen to you." Narcissa said comfortingly.

* * *

Hermione and Dezi sat in the room quietly talking about the future, when Draco stumbled in. Hermione looked up at Draco, who looked worn and tired, and in pain. He looked at Dezi who somehow understood what he was trying to say. She got up and left, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before she walked out.

"Hermione." Draco said greeting the woman in front of him before collapsing on the bed. She walked over and sat with him, hoping to ask him everything that was going on.

"So Draco... what happened in there?" Hermione started, but he just groaned into the pillow, it sounded like he wasn't willing to talk. But Hermione wasn't going to give up. She needed to know everything that was going on.

"Draco, please. How can I help you if you don't tell me what's going on?" Hermione said rubbing his back. He seemed to be very reluctant to talk to her, but she was determined. She really needed to know what was going on. Her life, Draco's life, Dezi's life, and even Harry's life were hanging on a thread here and every piece of information she had mattered.

"Please, Draco. Just tell me what went on in there!" Hermione said, this time a bit more forcefully. But when Draco sat up, she knew she had pushed too hard. He was angry, and his eyes gave it all away.

"You wanna know what happened? Let me tell you that those meetings are never pleasant. If we do something wrong, we get Crucioed, and if we do something right, we get critiqued on what we could have done better. Because the Dark Lord thinks I'm cheating on Aria, he beat me until I was unconscious, woke me up, then beat me again. He didn't even wait to hear if I was actually cheating on her, or you, whatever. So now we must get pregnant before the wedding so that he knows we are still actively together. And Harry will die by the end of tonight. So there, you know it all. Like always you have to know everything! Sometimes you just can't let it go, can you?"

"Harry's gonna die tonight?"

"Yes! And you know what, I'm gonna be forced to kill him because he's my prisoner! And after I kill him, I have to come up here and get you pregnant. Or I will die. You know everything Aria." Draco yelled loudly, then walked out of the room. Hermione sat down on the bed, tears running down her face. How could this have happened. Harry was going to die?

She had only one best friend in the world, and now he was going to die, by the hand of the man that was supposed to be the father to her first child? She was going to have any of it. This was going to end. And she knew how.

She snuck over to Dezi's room and entered. And they talked. And talked some more. They had a plan, and they were going to go through with it. They had to.

* * *

Draco was prepared for this. And while he knew how badly this would affect Hermione, he was sure he could do this. No one else knew how unfortunate this was. He, Draco Malfoy, was going to kill the Harry Potter. And while everyone already thought he was dead, and while the Dark Lord assumed that he was undefeatable, Draco knew he was indeed extremely vulnerable.

He walked down to the dungeons, hoping Hermione had put up silencing charms and spells so she wouldn't hear this. He slowly walked towards the door he knew was Harry's cell.

When he got there, he saw a note. A note? What the...?

_Dear Draco,_

_I am sorry for what will happen. But I must think about the people who are in trouble.  
If the Dark Lord wins, we will all be in trouble. I am sorry, Draco I really am, but we have  
to think about the rest of the world. Please understand. I have taken both Dezi and Harry  
and we are escaping from this place. We thank you and your parents for what they have  
done. We've left the Polyjuice potion here. By tomorrow, the rest of the world will know that  
Harry Potter is still alive. _

_Good bye Draco. _

_Aria  
_


	14. Cloaks and Prophecies

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a little bit! Alright so I have everything figured out! I am going to add 4 more chapters to this story after this one, so 18... and then this story will be done. But don't fear! in a few months there will be it's sequel. I already have an idea of how the sequel will go and I will get started in my remaining weeks of freedom to make sure i have all those chapters ready for you and a good portion of the next story as well! **

**I am all registered for classes starting at the end of August. But i have fridays free, so I will be writing in my spare time and uploading all my stories hopefully every friday! :) once classes start mind you. :) it feels so weird to be going to college after 13 years of prescheduled learning.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Cloaks and Prophecies**

It was morning. Dew was sprinkled lightly over the ground, and a soft yellowish glow emanated from the horizon. With the morning came a new day. To some it brought new hope, a new light to the dark world they had lived in for months. To others it was just another dark morning, with hope fading fast. It all depended what side you were on. As the sun rose slowly beyond a meadow, three dark figures darted across the field, their dark black cloaks barely touching the ground as they skillfully ran.

The first one held out their arm, stopping the other two in their tracks. They had come to the edge of what seemed like a grove. They slipped silently into the shadows of the trees, one by one fading away from the sight of any who had seen them. The first one looked over the way they had came, making sure no one had followed them. They turned, their cloak billowing behind them as they ran to catch up with the others.

The leader of the Cloaked Ones led the other two deep into the trees, only stopping when they found themselves surrounded by Douglas Firs instead of Pine trees. They looked around, making sure that nothing watched them. The leader dipped down, and opened a hidden compartment among the trees roots and grabbed what appeared to be weapons. She handed a long sword to one of the Cloaked Ones, and two dierks to the other. She took a bow and arrow for herself, and covered up the secret compartment. They stowed the weapons away in their cloaks, and continued on.

They ran fast and silent. Though none of them had trained for this, they were all prepared. As they ran, battle plans skittered through the leaders mind. They knew what was going to happen, and they understood all that was coming their way. They knew that by night fall, war would be upon them. They had to get a message to the Rebel Force and make sure that they did not remain in their current headquarters for very long. The leader didn't have many resources at their disposal, but they had an idea of how to communicate with offices. The leader was sure that nothing would have happened over night.

The Dark Lord was meticulous and careful. And would have planned out his attack to a point before making a move. Plus he had no idea where the Three would have gone. The leader heard a rustle a head of the running companions, and stopped the other two before they got much closer to the offending object. The leader carefully drew a small stick from their belt and cast a wordless charm towards a small bush.

A person jumped out from behind the bush and brandished their own wand towards the trio. The Cloaked Ones drew their weapons, the leaders arrow trained straight towards the new comers chest.

"Surrender." The new comer said quietly, laying his wand on the ground. The leader walked forward trying to find out which side this person was on. They recognized a few features and walked towards him. The leader gripped him round the forearm and whispered quietly in his ear. He nodded and took off in another direction, leaving the Cloaked Ones alone in the tree grove once again.

The leader glanced once at each of the companions and then started off in the direction they had been going previously. Silently making their way towards the city they kept to the shadows once they reached the outskirts of a populated town. The leader at one point paused. This was as far as they would go. The Cloaked Ones sat at the edge of a grove of trees, just watching.

And listening.

Suddenly the leader sat up straighter, eyes wide and glanced at their companions. They nodded and off they ran towards the cold lands around the Himalayas. They had information and it was too vital to trust to a messenger as before. This had to be delivered personally.

As they reached their destination, they whispered to the clouds to create a storm so that no one would see them as they entered the base.

"Morph!" The leader shouted as the winds picked up and the snow fell hard. Before the Cloaked Ones knew it they were inside the tunnels of the base, Morph standing in front of them with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Did you have to summon a storm? It's the Himalayas, no one will see you."

"It is part of who we are. We are secretive and must take every precaution if it keeps us a secret. And your operations and people safe. Don't worry." The leader said, bowing to Morph.

"We must speak to Rapier at once. It is of the utmost importance." The leader said staring Morph down. She nodded and led them down the twisting tunnels and winding halls of the base. Eventually they reached a door that looked like every other door. Morph opened the door for them, but the Cloaked Ones walked in alone.

"Rapier." The leader said, alerting the man to their arrival. He looked up, and set aside everything he was doing to look at the Cloaked Ones.

"We have all heard rumors of 3 Saviors. They will bring down the Dark Lord and save our world from despair and treachery. They will be the ones who will be the cause of our redemption. They are the 3 saviors we have been hoping for for years. They will save us, save your kind, save the world as we know it. And we have reason to believe that they are really out there. We will keep watch for them, and keep you updated." The leader said, locking eyes with Rapier.

"Any descriptions? If we can get out descriptions to our spies, we can make sure that they are on the same page as us." Rapier said, shuffling around on the desk for a clean sheet of paper.

"All we know is from an old prophecy. Here is a script of that prophecy. We will return to our previous missions." The leader said bowing to Rapier who took the prophecy and started reading it.

He looked up and found the Cloaked Ones gone. He glanced at his table calendar, figuring out things and calculating all that needed to be calculated. Rapier sighed deeply, hoping that this would mean the end of the war.

For months there has been talk of the saviors, but until today nothing more than just a silly tale. But now it was for certain. They were out there and they were doing what the Rebel Force couldn't do. It had been nearly a year since the disappearance of Maroon. He had mysteriously disappeared in the night, and no one knew anything of his whereabouts. Rapier ran his hands through his hair, trying to get a grasp on the situation at hand.

The Rebel Force had made him the leader after they gave up hope on Maroon 10 months ago. They had done lots more recruiting and there seemed to be a lot more order to the way they did things. Everyone who had been in the Order was now in the Rebel Force, and they did as they were told. They all agreed that things were ran much better than they had been before. The Rebel Force did not discriminate against age. Some of the Forces best officers weren't of age yet. And of course, some of the best spies were around 10 years old.

Rapier looked at his desk, and closed his eyes for a second. He had the strangest feeling that things were going to get very complicated around here. Much more complicated than they had ever been. He let his mind wander for a second. Would they ever find his little brother?


End file.
